Let's Play Pretend, Traducción al español
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Con autorización de "anxioussquirrel." Rachel y Kurt Hummelberry, nuevos estudiantes en McKinley High, inaccesibles, misteriosos, por no hablar de prácticamente inseparables. ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Qué esconden? ¿Qué se necesita para acercarse lo suficiente a ellos como para conocer sus secretos? Blaine Anderson se muere por saber. Pero si tiene éxito, ¿Se arrepentirá?
1. Misterio

_¡Hola! ¡Yo aquí trayéndoles esta fascinante historia! La encontré en scarves&coffee y me gustó tanto que decidí pedir permiso a la autora para traducirla (esta y la secuela) y... ¡afortunadamente dijo que si! :D Así que, espero les guste tanto como a mi. Aquí vamos ;)_

* * *

**Let's Play Pretend**

**Creadoras:  
**anxioussquirrel (texto) & headbandxbowties (arte y video)

**Título inspirado en la canción "Pretends" interpretada por ****_Lights_**

**Pairings:  
**Klaine, con elementos de Hummelberry/Klaineberry

**Rating: **M

**Género: **AU

**Status:  
**Completa (en inglés). Cuenta con 11 capítulos y una secuela.

**¿Dónde pueden encontrar la historia en su idioma original?  
**En Tumblr, FanFiction, Live Journal y scarves&coffee (en el perfil de "anxioussquirrel")

**Summary:  
**Rachel y Kurt Hummelberry, nuevos estudiantes en McKinley High, inaccesibles, misteriosos, por no hablar de prácticamente inseparables. ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Qué esconden? ¿Qué se necesita para acercarse lo suficiente a ellos como para conocer sus secretos? Blaine Anderson se muere por saber. Pero si tiene éxito, ¿Se arrepentirá?

**Nota técnica:  
**Casi todos los capítulos cuentan con contenido visual adicional (photosets, incluso videos) hechos por Hachi, pero FF no permite imágenes o links. Así que, por favor, encuéntrenlos en tumblr utilizando el tag "let's play pretend". Valen TANTO la pena. De igual manera, la historia tiene canciones específicas. Les sugiero que las encuentren en YouTube cuando lean; esto definitivamente hará la experiencia aún más interesante. Al final de cada capítulo les informaré de cada contenido visual o material adicional. De cualquier manera, la traducción estará disponible también en, AO3 y en scarves&coffee, por si quieren leerme allá también :D (en esos lugares sí se puede publicar imagen y links. En mi perfil encontrarán los enlaces a AO3, y en scarves&coffee me encuentran como Darren Loveeer)

Okay, después de esto...

**¡QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Misterio**

* * *

Chismes.

Cada escuela secundaria se alimenta de ellos, depende de la afluencia constante de jugosas novedades para amenizar el aburrido proceso de aprendizaje. William McKinley High School en Lima, Ohio no es la excepción. Ya sea a través de los rumores en los pasillos y en el almuerzo, o a través del periodicucho escolar, o del blog de Jacob Ben Israel, los chismes circulan por las venas del cuerpo estudiantil y los mantienen vivos.

Esta semana -la primera semana del tercer año de secundaria de Blaine Anderson- el tema más candente es un par de nuevos estudiantes transferidos de LA. Son inmediatamente fascinantes porque _wow, LA, ¿por qué iba alguien a querer mudarse de Los Ángeles a Lima?_ Pero esto no es lo único que los hace ser dignos de ser el chisme central.

Ellos son simplemente... diferentes.

Blaine nunca se ha preocupado mucho sobre los chismes, pero para el Viernes incluso él no puede escapar de los rumores que se riegan por toda la escuela como olas. Las chicas de su club Glee no dejaban de balbucear acerca de los nuevos estudiantes, contando más y más historias fantásticas. Pronto Blaine sabe más de lo que quería saber acerca de los dos extraños, a pesar de que sospecha que la mayoría de esos rumores, no tienen nada que ver con los hechos.

Y okay, su curiosidad puede haber alcanzado su punto máximo.

Sus nombres son Rachel y Kurt Hummelberry. Son hermanos -ambos estudiantes de tercero, así que probablemente gemelos, a pesar de que no son ni remotamente parecidos. Se mudaron a un vecindario no muy lejos del de Blaine a principios de Agosto, y sin embargo nadie los había visto por aquí hasta el primer día de clases.

Alguien escuchó que habían estudiado desde casa y que esta era su primera vez en una escuela secundaria de verdad -o incluso una escuela en general. Alguien más jura que oyó algo acerca de un programa de protección de testigos, lo que conduce a descabelladas congeturas acerca de conexiones con la mafia, o que los hermanos fueron testigos de un crimen -o que participaron en uno, porque ¿por qué no, cierto? Eso explicaría la extraña vibra que emiten. Algo inquietante, una especie de distancia que mantienen, que inmediatamente genera miradas curiosas y, en algunos casos, malos comentarios.

— Ni siquiera intentan encajar, —señala Mercedes mientras todos comen su almuerzo en la mesa de siempre del club Glee.— O sea, ¿sus ropas? Vamos, es la secundaria, no una cena en un club estilo country. Entiendo lo de los vestidos, ¿pero trajes o camisas de vestir _cada día?_ Además, ¿alguna vez los han visto hablar con alguien más que no sean ellos mismos?

— Tal vez son gemelos siameses, —medita Brittany, sin levantar la vista de su plato.— Vi un programa acerca de eso.

— Britt,_ en realidad_ no están unidos de la cadera. —se burla Artie.

— Bueno, no, pero tal vez ya los separaron y no pueden acostumbrarse a ello. Eso debe ser demasiado duro para ellos.

De hecho, aparte de la teoría de Brittany, Blaine sólo ha visto a los hermanos juntos, ya sea en clases o en los pasillos. Incluso ahora están sentados en una pequeña mesa afuera en el patio, solos. Y no es porque tengan que hacerlo, él lo sabe. Todo el mundo siente curiosidad respecto a ellos; incluso el grupo de los populares probablemente los aceptaría, aunque sea sólo para aprender acerca de la vida en LA. Pero ellos responden en monosilabos cuando alguien se les acerca y rechazan cualquier intento de amistad sin una segunda mirada, como reporta Santana con un bufido burlón. No tiene precedentes. Todo el mundo quiere ser popular, ¿no?

Todo el mundo menos ellos, al parecer

...

Unos días después, los rumores alcanzan ridículos niveles.

Los Hummelberry son los hijos ilegítimos de una celebridad de LA, que los mantuvo ocultos durante un largo tiempo. La prensa se enteró de su existencia por lo que fueron enviados lejos.

Están teniendo una incestuosa historia de amor.

Van a heredar una enorme fortuna si es que llegan a los 21 sin ser asesinados -así que, por supuesto, no interactuarán con simples mortales. Además, no es como si confiaran en alguien.

Es una locura, y Blaine empieza a sospechar que Jacob Ben Israel está poniendo en acción una especie de concurso para determinar cuales son las especulaciones más dementes.

Y en serio, una vez que te tomas un momento para observar realmente a los hermanos sólo un poco -Blaine tiene una hora libre y ellos están sentados convenientemente cerca de él en la biblioteca- ellos se ven bastante normales, al menos para él. Sólo un par de chicos de transferencia que no se han adaptado aún a su nueva escuela, nada que ver con lo que los fanáticos del chisme están haciéndoles parecer.

Excepto que... tal vez _sí_ haya algo que ver. Tal vez son una especie de creaturas mágicas, de hecho, porque una vez que Blaine empieza a mirar... simplemente no puede parar. Es como si de repente fuera incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo

Ambos son atractivos, tiene que admitirlo. Esto lo toma por sorpresa, porque mientras que la belleza de Rachel es bastante obvia, en realidad él nunca antes miró a un chico y pensó _Wow. Él es impresionante._ Pero entonces, Kurt es completamente diferente a cualquier chico que Blaine haya conocido antes -elegante y perfectamente elaborado, casi extrañamente hermoso. Hay algo etereo acerca de él -acerca de ellos; con sólo un poco de caracterización podrían pasar por elfos, o tal vez hadas. No puede dejar de pensar en _cuán más hermosos serían si sonrieran_. Nunca lo hacen, o al menos él nunca lo ha visto.

_Okay, suficiente_, decide una hora después, dejando la biblioteca. Él ya les ha dedicado demasiado tiempo y atención. Es hora de sacarlos de su mente antes de que llegue a estar tan obsesionado con ellos como la mitad de la escuela parece estar.

...

Para el siguiente Viernes, Blaine ya no puede engañarse a sí mismo -es demasiado tarde, y ya está bajo su hechizo.

Cada vez que los hermanos pasan junto a él en los pasillos llenos de gente, no puede evitar mirarlos. Y no es sólo porque Rachel tiene unas piernas fantásticas y que esas medias a la altura de la rodilla que le gusta usar, sean algo sexy.

Algo acerca de los Hummelberry lo atrae, reclama su atención. Así que sigue mirándolos, cada vez que puede -preguntándose si ha cruzado la línea a ser ya espeluznante, esperando que no. Prometiéndose que dejará de hacerlo pronto.

No es tan fácil.

...

Un mes después, el consenso general acerca de los nuevos chicos es que, cualquiera que sea su historia, siguen apartados de la gente, actuando como si fueran mejores que cualquiera en Lima. La gente ya no trata de hablar con ellos, y hay alguna mirada ocasional cuando ellos hacen algo extraño, como caminar por los pasillos con los brazos entrelazados. Su extraña y constante cercanía mantiene los rumores con vida, por supuesto. Pero tal vez así es en LA.

De cualquier manera, Blaine y sus amigos del club Glee tienen problemas más grandes que los poco sociables y nuevos estudiantes.

Una vez más, hay muy pocos de ellos para las competencias. Los folletos han sido colgados por toda la escuela por días, incluso cantaron _Empire State Of Mind_ en el patio, y sin embargo nadie ha preguntado acerca de unirse. Saldrán adelante, como siempre lo hacen, pero necesitan conseguir que al menos dos personas más se unan pronto, o estarán condenados. Si no compiten este año -o si llegan a las Nacionales y no ganan- será el fin de New Directions, de una vez por todas. El Director Figgins se aseguró de advertirles acerca de eso. Dos veces.

Así que cuando los hermanos Hummelberry simplemente entran en el salón del coro un día a finales de Septiembre, el Sr. Schue casi se olvida de una audición a causa de su emoción. Sin embargo, da un vistazo a los rostros dubitativos en todo el salón, y pregunta tímidamente si tal vez tienen algo preparado -cualquier cosa- para mostrar sus habilidades. Por supuesto que no es más que una mera formalidad. El club sólo necesita dos miembros más, aunque sólo sea para balancearse rítmicamente en el fondo y muevan sus labios en sincronía. Y tomando en cuenta el poco interés que Rachel y Kurt han mostrado en cualquier club o interacción humana básica, incluso Blaine secretamente duda de que puedan ofrecer mucho más que eso.

Blaine los observa -por primera vez no se siente como un acosador, lo que es agradable- mientras hablan con la banda y toman asiento en los bancos altos uno al lado del otro. _Por supuesto_ que van a cantar juntos.

Lucen tan elegantes y agraciados como siempre -Kurt en un traje plateado, Rachel en una sencilla blusa de estilo marinero y una falda negra- pero lo que más sobresale para Blaine es lo compuestos que son, lo relajados que lucen mientras se sientan frente a la pequeña audiencia, sus posturas son un exacto reflejo del otro, y esperan a que la música empiece. No hay un atisbo de nervios en su comportamiento, lo que le hace pensar que son completamente novatos o que confían mucho en sus habilidades, porque nadie les ha dicho lo contrario, o de verdad saben lo que están haciendo.

Y empiezan a cantar y _oh_, ellos saben lo que están haciendo.

Es un dueto de _Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy_, que puede muy bien haber sido escrita para ellos porque son casi tan buenos como Barbara Streisand y Judy Garland. Sus voces son asombrosas -ambas puras y fuertes, deslizándose por las notas sin esfuerzo alguno y combinándose perfectamente. Y se ven _tan radiantes_ cuando cantan. Es inmediatamente obvio que no son ajenos al canto -y Blaine lo sabría porque él tampoco lo es. Voces como las de ellos -son más que simple talento; son años de práctica también.

Es absolutamente claro para todos que no sólo acaban de encontrar a los dos nuevos integrantes del club Glee. Es posible que hayan encontrado a dos nuevos _líderes_ para el club Glee, y Blaine sabe que estará feliz de compartir la atención. Incluso Mercedes, su voz femenina más fuerte hasta el momento, luce sorprendida cuando Rachel entona sus notas más agudas, y cuando Kurt se une a ella sin esfuerzo, todo el mundo se queda en estado de shock porque eso simplemente no debería de ser posible. El Sr. Schue parece que va a llorar de felicidad.

Son aceptados con los brazos abiertos, por supuesto. Y si Blaine está feliz al respecto, bueno... él quiere sólo lo mejor para el club, ¿okay?

...

Pasan los días y los Hummelberry están ahí, entre ellos y de cerca, y ya no parecen extraños o distantes. Siguen sentándose juntos y no hablan mucho, pero se siente como si de alguna manera hubieran bajado sus defensas. Algunas veces sonríen (y sí, ambos son _mucho más hermosos_ cuando lo hacen), y observan las acostumbradas bromas y el drama con ojos curiosos, y la fascinación de Blaine que apenas ha empezado a desvanecerse estalla de nuevo con venganza.

Unas semanas después es difícil imaginar a New Directions sin Rachel y Kurt. Sus contribuciones de voz son más notables, por supuesto, pero su baile no es malo tampoco, e incluso hablan un poco más, aunque sólo sea acerca del club Glee y de asuntos escolares, manteniéndose extremadamente herméticos más allá de eso. Demuestran que ambos son espectaculares cantando en solitario o en pareja. Ya no parecen tan distantes, al menos no en el salón de coro, y la mayoría de las molestias que el resto del club Glee sintió a su alrededor, se ha ido. Son simplemente dos chicos más de Glee, únicos y diferentes en su propia forma. De alguna manera sus peculiaridades los hacen encajar en el grupo en lugar de alejarlos más. Después de todo, New Directions se compone de personas que destacan, de una u otra manera.

Ellos no son de los que agradan automáticamente, por supuesto -todavía hay algo en ellos que hace que la gente no se acerque demasiado, y francamente, su actitud puede ser un poco áspera algunas veces. Tal vez es lo tranquilos y seguros de ellos mismos que son, o como algunas veces intercambian esas miradas, como si conocieran más y supieran más; como si la elección de canciones para las Seccionales fuera un detalle de tan poca importancia en la gran escala de la vida. Lo que obviamente es cierto, pero, ¡vamos! Además de que Rachel particularmente se comporta como una diva a veces, demasiado entusiasta y demandante, y entonces es realmente difícil que te agrade.

Aún así, el pequeño enamoramiento de Blaine persiste y lo curioso es que él ni siquiera está seguro de quién se siente atraído. Sería natural si sólo se sintiera atraído por Rachel, que es una niña preciosa después de todo, inteligente y con una voz para morirse -pero no es así de fácil.

Es como si ella sola no le provocara nada -también _es él_... Kurt. _Son ellos_, juntos. Esto es nuevo y extraño, y algo más que es inquietante acerca de los hermanos, pero Blaine elige no pensar demasiado en ello. No es como si él fuera a hacer algo al respecto. Ellos nunca han hablado aparte de algunas cuantas palabras fugaces durante los ensayos. A él simplemente... le gusta observarlos. En el salón de coro y en clase, y algunas veces en los pasillos. Son como bonitos pájaros exóticos. Y si ellos atrapan su mirada y le sonríen algunas veces -bueno, no significa nada.

Pero ellos _sí_ atrapan su mirada y le sonríen, a cada rato, e incluso sin palabras, se siente bien. Se siente como una especie de honor porque ellos no parecen hacerlo con nadie más fuera del salón de coro. Conforme pasa el tiempo, Blaine comienza a esperar la oportunidad de pasar junto a ellos en la zona de casilleros, o sentarse cerca en el patio donde ellos siempre almuerzan, sólo para atrapar la mirada del azul o el marrón de sus írises.

Es en una de esas ocasiones, tres semanas después de haberse unido al club Glee, que es testigo de una sombría escena.

Los hermanos están de pie por el casillero de Kurt antes de las clases de la mañana cuando Blaine se acerca, listo para pasar junto a ellos, deseoso de ver el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de Rachel, el hoyuelo en la mejilla de Kurt cuando le sonríe, casi tímidamente. Pero ellos no le prestan atención esta vez, absortos con ellos mismos. Kurt sosteniendo a Rachel llena de lágrimas, la abraza fuertemente, sus ojos nublados y preocupados, y la sonrisa radiante de Blaine se desvanece rápidamente, sustituida por preocupación. Quiere preguntar qué pasa, ofrecerles su ayuda, pero no tiene idea si hay algo que él pueda hacer, o si ellos incluso, quieren que él se entrometa en su momento privado.

Al final, no se acerca; no se siente con el derecho de hacerlo. Ellos parecen absortos en su pequeño mundo, incluso más que de costumbre. Pero mientras Blaine se da la vuelta para irse, Kurt atrapa su mirada, y aunque no le sonríe esta vez, hay algo en la intensa tristeza en su mirada que se dispara directo al corazón de Blaine, extraño y agudo.

-8-8-8-8-8-

_Rachel está temblando en brazos de Kurt, exhalando sollozos, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo, y él solo puede sostenerla y tratar de tranquilizarla, le promete que todo estará bien, aún cuando él sabe que es una gran mentira. Pero es lo que ella necesita en este momento, así que desempeña su papel mientras muerde el interior de su mejilla, duro, porque ahora no puede pensar en él mismo, en lo que significa para él. Están juntos en esto, pero ella es la fuerte, siempre lo ha sido._

_Rachel no ha dicho una sola palabra todavía, ha estado llorando desde que salieron de la cocina después de la conversación con sus padres -despues del _ultimatum_- y por el amor de Dios, ¿tenían que hablar de esto antes de ir a la escuela? Tienen examen de matemáticas del primer periodo, y un día entero lleno de clases, y ahora Rachel es un manojo de nervios y no hay mucho que pueda hacer Kurt.  
_

_Lo intenta, de cualquier manera, abrazándola más fuerte y susurrándole al oído, ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes que rondan por ahí._

_— Hey, ssshhh. Todo va a estar bien. Sé que duele; me duele a mi también, pero vamos a sobrevivir. Siempre sobrevivimos, Rachel, tú lo sabes. Podemos seguir cantando en casa como siempre, no necesitamos al club Glee para eso; no es lo mismo, pero de todas maneras somos fabulosos. Vamos, le diremos al Sr. Schue durante el receso, y después compraremos un montón de helado de camino a casa, y tendremos una buena e indulgente tarde. Haremos todo lo que tú quieras, te lo prometo. Incluso puedo..._

_Ella sólo llora más fuerte, pero de alguna manera logra decir algunas palabras, húmedas y ásperas.  
_

_— Kurt, no, yo sólo..._

_Lo que sea que ella está tratando de decir, es interrumpido por una nueva oleada de lágrimas y Kurt se queda devanándose los sesos febrilmente en busca de otra razón._

___— Espera, ¿estás preocupada de que ellos no puedan arreglárselas sin nosotros? Hey, estarán bien. Con la unión de Sam y la chica que Puck trajo la otra vez, estarán bien, hay gente suficiente para competir. Sé que no será lo mismo sin nuestras voces, pero no podemos hacer nada, ¿o sí? ¿Rach?  
_

_Ella está mirándolo ahora, negando con la cabeza, sus sollozos disminuyendo lentamente, y hay mucho dolor en sus ojos, tanta desesperación que lo asusta. Es demasiado intenso, incluso para ella, y Rachel es la viva imagen de la intensidad en un día cualquiera, así que eso dice mucho. Ella abre la boca, vacilante, y Kurt tiene el repentino impulso de tapar sus oídos, temeroso de lo que va a escuchar.  
_

_Por supuesto que no lo hace._

_____—_ Kurt... No quiero dejar Glee.

_____—_ Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero...

_____—_ No hay que dejar Glee. Por favor.

_Ella está rogando. Implorando incluso; sus ojos enormes y húmedos. El corazón de Kurt parece detenerse._

_____—_ Pero Rach, eso significaría...

_____—_ Sí.

_____—_ Perderíamos un año. Ellos no van a cambiar de opinión.

_____—_ Lo sé. Pero... No puedo renunciar a eso, a este sentimiento de estar viva. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste tan vivo, Kurt?

_Él siente ganas de llorar. De gritar o tal vez huir y esconderse en alguna parte. Pero eso no ayudaría, ni siquiera un poco, porque él no puede esconderse de sí mismo, o del hecho de saber que ella tiene razón. Nunca se ha sentido tan _real_ como se siente ahora en el club Glee, ni siquiera cuando ellos... Simplemente no._

_¿Pero está listo para renunciar a un año de su vida por esto?_

_Desde el otro lado del pasillo, atrapa un destello de enormes ojos color ámbar, fijos en ellos. Inquietos. Es ese chico otra vez, ese adorable chico del club Glee. Blaine. _

_Hay tan poco tiempo, y tantas cosas que Kurt quiere hacer._

-8-8-8-8-8-

Blaine saca esa escena de su mente mientras él sigue adelante con su día, anulando la inquietud que trata de volverse preocupación. No ayuda mucho sin embargo, y cuando llega la hora del ensayo del club Glee, se siente un poco desesperado de saber si los hermanos están bien. No está seguro de lo que espera encontrar cuando casi tropieza por la puerta del salón en sus prisas, pero no es eso.

Rachel y Kurt están en sus asientos habituales, hablando en voz baja -sin angustia visible en sus rostros, no hay señal de que algo fuera de lo ordinario ocurrió. Rachel incluso parece más radiante que de costumbre, rebosante de felicidad mientras escribe algo en su cuaderno forrado de rosa. Es como si Blaine se hubiera imaginado la escena de la mañana, inventándolo en su cabeza -lo que es bastante seguro que no hizo.

El todavía está observándolos cuando Kurt levanta la mirada, viendo directamente hacia él y sonríe, más abierto y más cálido que su habitual sonrisa reservada. Al instante siguiente Rachel echa un vistazo entre su hermano y Blaine, algo está cambiando en su rostro, y entonces ella le sonríe alegremente también. De pronto Blaine se siente atrapado, enredado en una red, que ni siquiera quiere intentar luchar -sus hermosos rostros, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, diferentes pero similarmente intensos, manteniéndolo cautivo.

Sólo dura unos instantes antes de que el Sr. Schue entre en el salón, disparando, de buenas a primeras, nuevas ideas, y los hermanos se apartan. Aún así, la cabeza de Blaine está girando, con el corazón pleno y golpeteando mucho tiempo después, y es una tontería cuando nada realmente sucedió _-nada_, ni siguiera una palabra intercambiada entre ellos.

Es sólo que... él no puede evitar sentir que _algo acaba de suceder_. Como algo que se ha decidido y que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes... de que... él no lo sabe. Pero Blaine piensa que está listo para averiguarlo.

* * *

**Contenido visual: (eliminar paréntesis y espacios)**

**Happy days are here:** http:(/)(/)(youtu).(be) /g8Eag ZKEa8Y

**Pasando por ahí:** http:(/)(/)(headbandxbowties).(tumblr).(c)om /post /43436758189

**La audición:** http:(/)(/)(headbandxbowties).(tumblr).(c)om /post /43436780078

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y espero también leer sus reviews :D  
_

_Nos leemos próximamente  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	2. West Side Story

**También disponible en AO3 y en scarves&coffee**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: West Side Story**

* * *

— Hola, ¿les importaría si me uno a ustedes?

Es Viernes por la tarde y Blaine está sentado en el Lima Bean con Mike cuando la inesperada pero inconfundible voz lo golpea justo entre los ojos. O bueno, en los oídos. Se voltea lentamente, casi temeroso de mirar, y efectivamente -precioso con una atenta sonrisa, es Kurt.

Es gracioso cuánto entendimiento y cuántos pensamientos pueden pasar por la cabeza de alguien en los pocos segundos que se necesitan para sonreír y asentir.

De pronto Blaine es muy consciente de que nunca antes había visto a Kurt en la cafetería, a pesar de que él está aquí casi todos los días.

Se las arregla para darse cuenta de la cantidad de mesas vacías a su alrededor, así que no es que Kurt no tenga donde sentarse -significa que se acercó a ellos porque quiso hacerlo.

Su cerebro también registra el hecho de que Rachel no está por ningún lado, otra primera vez.

Él incluso tiene tiempo para enloquecer un poco, porque no se ha preocupado en arreglarse el cabello cuidadosamente como debería después de Educación Física, y el cárdigan que está usando hoy es su favorito, pero ha visto sus mejores días, y puede sentir la punta de sus orejas ardiendo, lo que significa que se está ruborizando, y _Kurt está mirando directamente hacia él y probablemente está notando todas estas cosas y más, ¿y por qué está tan nervioso de repente?_

Y entonces agradece a todas las deidades que se le ocurren de que Mike lo conozca tan bien después de todos estos años, porque con solo una mirada al rostro de Blaine, toma el control de la situación, muy consciete de lo que un nervioso Blaine es capaz de hacer.

— ¡Hola, Kurt! Claro, siéntate. Por lo que veo otro adicto al café ¿eh?, —Mike toma un sorbo de su té con una sonrisa bromista. Instintivamente, Blaine mira el vaso deshechable en la mano de Kurt, nota la M negra en un lado -moka, ¿cierto? No es que vaya a necesitar tal conocimiento; simplemente... le gusta estar informado.

Kurt sonríe tímidamente mientras se sienta.— Oh, _adicto_ es una palabra cruel. Yo no tengo problemas con la cafeína. Tengo problemas _sin_ la cafeína. —y todos ríen. Se ha roto el hielo. Blaine no está listo para hablar todavía, temeroso de decir algo realmente torpe, pero Mike está ahí.

— Y Kurt, ¿qué opinas de West Side Story? —El musical de la escuela se anunció apenas ayer, por lo que el tema es fresco y _perfecto_. —Ambos estamos planeando hacer una audición, ¿y tú?

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— Probablemente no. Aunque Rachel audicionará para el papel protagónico femenino.

Algo excitante se enrosca en lo profundo del pecho de Blaine -él tiene sus esperanzas puestas en el papel de Tony, y la perspectiva de tal vez actuar junto a Rachel como María es inesperada y muy bienvenida, y lo hace desear ese papel todavía más.

— Escuché que hay una dura competencia, pero con la voz de Rachel... sería increíble. —Puede sentir que se sonroja más fuerte mientras dice eso, y hay algo en la manera en que Kurt arquea la ceja, algo curioso, casi analítico, incluso cuando asiente.

— Sí. Ya lo veremos.

La conversación fluye con facilidad después de eso. Permanecen en torno al tópico de Glee y de las próximas seccionales la mayor parte del tiempo -Blaine y Mike informan a Kurt acerca de los clubs contra los que competirán, los Hipsters y los Warblers, y le dicen sus experiencias del año pasado. El rostro de Kurt es animado y expresivo al hablar, y se ríe de los chistes de Mike, pero sus ojos siempre regresan a Blaine, perspicaces y buscando algo que Blaine gustoso le daría si tan sólo supiera de qué se trata.

Sus tazas están vacías demasiado pronto y Kurt está mirando al reloj encima de la barra, levantándose.

— Okay, tengo que correr. Le prometí a Rachel que la recogería en la biblioteca. ¡Nos vemos el Lunes!

Blaine quiere detenerlo, pedirle su número de teléfono -demonios, preguntarle a Kurt si quiere tomar café con él otra vez, y traer también a Rachel - y por suerte Kurt se ha ido antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, porque entonces la realidad lo golpea. ¿Qué está pasando con él? ¿De verdad está pensando en pedirle a Kurt que salga con él? - y no sólo a él, _¿a los dos?_ En serio, aún si la idea de salir con dos personas a la vez -y además hermanos- no fuera descabellada, aún si tuviera una oprtunidad con ellos -aún así, Blaine no es gay. O incluso bixexual. No es que eso le moleste, es sólo que... nunca se sintió como si lo fuera.

Aunque ahora, no está tan seguro.

Mira hacia la puerta donde Kurt desapareció, intrigado por su propia serie de pensamientos, hasta que Mike le da un golpecito en el hombro con un rostro medio curioso y medio divertido. Blaine se encoge de hombros, sonríe tratando de disimular. Pensará en eso más tarde. Otro día, quizás.

O no. Ya veremos qué pasa.

-8-8-8-8-8-

_— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres audicionar, Kurt? No es demasiado tarde. __—Rachel gira frente al espejo de cuerpo entero por última vez._  


___—_ Estoy seguro. Te ves impresionante, por cierto.  


___—_ Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuándo he lucido menos que perfecta en algo que tú hayas hecho? _—Se inclina más cerca del espejo para asegurarse de que su maquillaje sigue intacto.__—_ ¿Cómo lo está haciendo Blaine?  


_Kurt mira a través del pequeño espacio de las cortinas detrás del escenario otra vez.  
_

___—_ Espectacular. Los está matando con esa canción. Él va a estar perfecto._—_Una pequeña y privada sonrisa; un susurro._—_ Simplemente... perfecto.

_-8-8-8-8-8-_

Cuando el elenco se anuncia unos días después, es Rachel con el papel de María y Blaine con el papel de Tony, después de todo; y por más que Blaine había esperado este giro de los acontecimientos, repentinamente está muerto de nervios. Una cosa es fantasear acerca de la perfecta química en el escenario (y, cuando se siente valiente, fuera del escenario también), con las actuaciones impresionantes y las ovaciones de pie, y otra muy distinta es tener horas de ensayos juntos, con todas las cuestiones mundanas y humanas -estrés, y sudor, y cansancio, movimientos de baile torpes y líneas olvidadas. Todo es parte del proceso de instalarse en el papel; él lo sabe, no es su primera vez. Pero cuando tu pareja es alguien a quien quieres impresionar -alguien con quien apenas has intercambiado algunas líneas- hay trampas por todas partes.

¿Qué tan cerca es demasiado cerca? ¿Cómo tocar su mano cuando la tuya está empapada en sudor y es asqueroso? Y _Dios_, los besos en escena...

Rachel como su pareja de actuación resulta ser mucho para asimilar. Ella es linda y profesional, pero también es perfeccionista. Enfocada, calmada, en control de su voz, de cada uno de sus movimientos. Se siento como si estuviera poniendo _todo_ en este papel, toda su pasión, hasta la última gota de su considerable energía. Da miedo. Y te hace sentir humilde.

Casi no hablan en el primer ensayo, aparte de la lectura de sus líneas, de aprender sus marcas y movimientos, y Blaine se siente torpe e incómodo, de pie frente a ella por primera vez como Tony. Lo que es tonto -él es un buen actor y lo sabe, él no debe ser tan consciente de sí mismo, pero está este flechazo que parece que no puede sacudirse y es que... es demasiado que manejar.

Cuando cantan juntos, la tensión se desvanece, aunque sólo sea por un momento, porque es perfecto y emocionante en la forma en que el canto lo es para Blaine. Sus voces se mezclan muy bien y cuando terminan _Tonight_, la entrenadora Beiste tiene lágrimas en lo ojos y Artie está sonriéndoles, claramente feliz con sus elecciones.

Y luego está el aplauso de la audiencia, fuerte y solitario, y Blaine levanta la vista para ver a Kurt, sentado en la tercer fila sonriendo, e inmediatamente la torpeza regresa, al doble.

Ese primer ensayo dura casi cuatro horas y cuando Blaine finalmente consigue llegar a casa y arrastrar los pies hasta su habitación, está tan cansado que se deja caer, ignorando las ropas sudadas, la cena y la tarea. Seguirle el ritmo a Rachel es un verdadero desafío.

Los siguientes dos ensayos son algo más fáciles, aunque Rachel todavía es intimidante y Kurt todavía los mira desde su asiento en la tercera fila. Blaine sabe que está mejorando, lo que hace que se sienta más a gusto, pero también sabe que aún no está dando lo mejor. Hay un bloque que no puede llevar a cabo, y es frustrante. Se siente cohibido -bajo sus ojos, consciente de su atención e incapaz de decir lo que están pensando. Él no puede apagarlo, sino que ocupa una parte de su mente que realmente debe estar dirigida a la obra. Estar distraído en el escenario es un pecado capital, después de todo.

Sin embargo, la forma en que Rachel lo mira cuando ella actúa, es cálida y dulce, la forma en que su mano se apoya en la suya gentilmente, le hace sentir como si estuviera caminando en las nubes. Y, sin embargo, él todavía se siente demasiado tímido para tocarla correctamente en las escenas donde deben ser más íntimos, incluso apasionados. Él tiene que trabajar en ello.

Y rápido, como resulta durante el ensayo del viernes.

...

— ¿Puedo ser honesto? Esta canción trata acerca del despertar sexual, al igual que todo el musical. Y mientras que Rachel es la imagen misma de la pasión, Blaine, tú sólo pareces... tímido. ¿Puedo preguntar si tú alguna vez has hecho...?

El final de la pregunta de Artie cuelga en el aire, tácito, y en el silencio que sigue, todo lo que Blaine puede hacer es orar para que la tierra lo trague. Él sabe, incluso sin mirar, que los ojos de todos están sobre él, y debe decir algo, _tiene_ que decir algo.

¿Qué puede decir cuando la verdad es que él nunca ha besado a nadie? _No realmente_, porque un beso en los labios en tercer grado no cuenta. _  
_

— Yo... um... estoy esperando a la persona adecuada.

Él sabe que está destellando en cincuenta tonos de rojo, tropezando con las palabras, pero en lo único que puede pensar es en que las dos personas que le gustan, _mucho_, están aquí, atestiguando el momento mas vergonzoso de su vida. Realmente no puede mirar a ninguno de ellos, pero por el rabillo del ojo puede ver lo calmada que luce Rachel, sin sentirse afectada por ese tema en lo más mínimo, y por supuesto no tendría por qué, ellos vienen de _LA_. Deben haber tenido un montón de sexo allá, y aquí está Blaine, el tonto y torpe virgen con sus nociones románticas obsoletas, que ni siquiera puede _actuar_ de una manera convincente.

Artie se aclara la garganta.

— Blaine, mira. Como tu amigo, apoyo tu... extraña aversión a la diversión. Pero como tu director, estoy preocupado. ¿Cómo esperas transmitir las experiencias humanas a una audiencia cuando no te has abierto ni siquiera a una de las más básicas y primordiales de la humanidad? Se que no tienes novia, pero he visto a todas esa chicas desmayándose frente a ti cada vez que tienes un solo. Estoy seguro que cualquiera de ellas se lanzaría a la oportunidad de ayudarte con esto. Tal vez debas considerar tomarte el tiempo antes de la noche del estreno y simplemente... disfrutar. Llámalo un ejercicio de actuación.

— Yo...

¿Realmente qué puede decir ante eso? Cuando lo pones así, tiene sentido, y tal vez no debería ser la gran cosa, pero para él, lo es. Ha sido criado de esa manera, a creer que el sexo debe significar más que diversión, y es difícil para él imaginar tener intimidad con alguien por quien no siente absolutamente nada. Excepto que ¿cómo puede decirlo aquí en voz alta?

Artie está claramente esperando alguna especie de respuesta por parte de él, y Rachel lo mira con -Blaine ni siquiera sabe, ¿es simpatía o lástima? ¿Debería simplemente estar de acuerdo, y lanzar sus reservas al viento y hacerlo por amor al arte?

La ayuda viene del lugar menos esperado.

— Lo siento, Artie, pero eso es basura. No necesitas tener sexo para representar a un tipo sexy y con experiencia, así como no tienes que matar a nadie para representar a un asesino. —La voz de Kurt desde las butacas es fuerte y clara. Es la primera vez que Blaine lo ha visto en plena confrontación y simplemente suena tan seguro y tranquilo, _tan fuerte_.— Yo no creo que alguien deba sentir la necesidad de dormir con alguien al azar sólo para acabar con esto. Y honestamente Blaine. Eres un Tony perfecto, sólo tienes que ser más audaz cuando se trata de Rachel. Ella puede ser abrumadora, lo sé, pero ella de verdad te gusta, y tú le gustas a ella. Sólo deja que se vea.

Blaine tartamudea sobre algunas medias palabras que no tienen ningún sentido, conmocionado por el giro de los acontecimientos y el hecho de que su atracción es aparentemente demasiado obvia, pero el rostro de Kurt es cálido y sincero, y Rachel está asintiendo y sonriendo dulcemente, y okay, tal vez él puede hacerlo.

Cuando intentan la escena otra vez, se libera de sus reservas, se libera de _Blaine_ completamente y se vuelve Tony, sin contenerse. Los ojos marrones de María son enormes y llenos de afecto, todos sus movimientos una seducción, cada caricia una promesa, y Tony siente el amor, la pasión y el deseo fluyendo a través de él, y él lo da todo.

La sorpresa de Artie cuando se toman un descanso es casi cómica, y los elogios que ofrece se hunden en la piel de Blaine como un bálsamo. Mejor aún, Kurt aplaude más fuerte que nunca y Rachel aprieta la mano de Blaine, radiante como un pequeño sol.— ¡Eres increíble! Estoy tan feliz de que seas mi Tony.

...

No es el fin de las sorpresas esa noche.

Rachel y Kurt están esperando afuera del auditorio cuando Blaine se va, y se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas cuando ellos se dirigen a él.

— Hey. Estuviste _realmente_ bien esta noche. —La voz de Kurt es cálida, acompañada de una sonrisa, y el corazón de Blaine tiembla un poco.

— Gracias. Y gracias también por... —_No digas_ defenderme,_ no digas eso_.— ... decir lo que dijiste allá atrás. Significó mucho.

Kurt se encoge de hombros y empieza a caminar hacia la salida, Rachel y Blaine siguiéndolo.— No soy partidario de la gente que le dice a otra gente que cambie sólo porque ellos lo dicen. Me cae mal. Además, tampoco te veías demasiado ansioso como para hacer caso a eso.

— No. En realidad no.

Ya están afuera, donde el estacionamiento está oscuro y callado, casi vacío a esa hora, y de pronto Blaine no está listo para dejar que la tarde termine.

— ¡Café! Um, quiero decir... ¿vamos por un café?

Sin embargo, en el instante en que esa pregunta sale de su boca, sabe que todo está mal. La sonrisa de Rachel se congela un poco, y por supuesto, él sólo la miraba a ella porque Kurt se encuentra al otro lado de él, y él se refería a ambos, y casi parecía que le estaba pidiendo a ella _una cita_, y...

— Blaine, o... —Rachel luce apenada y él se apresura a corregir, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para mirarlos a los dos.

— Me refiero a todos nosotros. Un café post-ensayo. Como, ya saben... amigos. Actores. Y amigos. Sí.— ¡Dios! No debería permitírsele hablarle a la gente por la que se siente atraído. Su cara está ardiendo.

La risa de Kurt suena como música, ligera y dulce.

— Nos encantaría, pero no podemos. Al menos, no esta noche, es tarde y tenemos que estar en casa pronto. ¿Pero tal vez otro día?

_Oh_. Por supuesto. Había asumido nuevamente.

— Me gustaría.

...

Casi una semana después se las arreglan para finalmente ir a tomar un café.

Ha sido un buen ensayo, sin marcas perdidas o líneas olvidadas por primera vez, la química entre Tony y María desatándose a la perfección, e incluso los besos en escena finalmente hacen click y se ven como se debe. Blaine casi rebota en el escenario, feliz y burbujeante, cuando una pequeña y cálida mano agarra la suya.

— ¿Qué te parece ese café esta noche? —Rachel está brillando, de la forma en que siempre lo hace después de una buena actuación, y Blaine asiente con una sonrisa.

— Claro. Los veo afuera en diez minutos.

...

Viajan juntos y Blaine se sorprende al enterarse que los hermanos no tienen auto -caminan a la escuela, o algunas veces toman el autobús. No es raro, pero aún así es inusual que caminen una buena media hora desde su vecindario, y Blaine lo clasifica como otra cosa extraña acerca de ellos.

El Lima Bean está bastante concurrido para un miércoles por la noche, así que se apretujan juntos en una mesa pequeña, sus rodillas chocando por debajo. Todo parece más brillante y más real de alguna manera, tanto Rachel como Kurt lucen inquietantemente hermosos, y Bliane puede estar un poquito enamorado. No es que sea algo nuevo, es sólo la intensidad de todo lo de esta noche lo que lo hace sentirse así.

Está sorprendido de lo bien que está, como si hubiera dejado su torpeza en casa, Pero, otra vez, han hablado mucho en los últimos días, en Glee y en los ensayos, e incluso un par de veces en el patio -charlas cortas y triviales acerca de cosas de la escuela y de Glee y del musical, y ahora se siente como si ya se hubiera roto el hielo entre ellos, y están aquí tomando café como si fueran casi amigos.

Ahí está el resumen obligatorio y el análisis detallado del ensayo -porque eso es lo que hace Rachel cada tarde, como explica Kurt, divertido- y la emocionante plática sobre las Seccionales, pero luego los temas fáciles y seguros se han acabado y de repente hay un silencio que amenaza con tornarse incómodo. O al menos así lo teme Blaine.

Ha subestimado a Rachel , sin embargo.

— Wow, me agrada este lugar. No puedo creer que nunca he estado aquí antes, el chocolate caliente es asombroso.

— ¿En serio nunca? —Es difícil de creer; la cafetería es el lugar favorito de la mayoría de los estudiantes de McKinley.— ¿A dónde han estado yendo todo este tiempo para tomar café y cosas así?

Es Kurt quien responde.— A ningún lado. En realidad no salimos demasiado, aparte de la escuela. Nuestros padres son... un poco estrictos.

La sonrisa de Rachel se oscurece por un instante, pero luego está de vuelta con la intensidad de cien watts, que luce sólo un poco forzada. Blaine frunce el ceño.

— Wow, eso... debe ser duro.

Kurt resopla delicadamente.— Sí, bueno. ¿Y tus padres?

— Oh, ellos están bien. Los dos son doctores del hospital de Lima, lo que quiere decir horarios locos la mayor parte del tiempo, así que tuve que aprender a ser muy independiente mas temprano que la mayoría. Pero mientras mis notas estén bien, soy básicamente libre de hacer lo que quiera. Tengo suerte en ese sentido, supongo.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —Es Rachel otra vez, abiertamente curiosa, y pronto Blaine les está contando acerca de su hermano Cooper, quien es actor, y luego de sus ambiciones de estudiar teatro musical, acerca de todos los instrumentos que toca y de su sueño de ganar las Nacionales con New Directions antes de graduarse, y una docena de cosas más.

Es sólo una hora después cuando se han separado y Blaine está de camino a casa, cuando se da cuenta que no ha conocido nada nuevo acerca de Rachel y Kurt. Él todavía no sabe nada de su vida personal, al margen de esas pequeñas cosas acerca de sus padres y de sus largas caminatas a la escuela. Ellos cuidadosamente guiaron la conversación para que él fuera el único que hablara la mayor parte del tiempo, y luego se tuvo que ir, quedándose con cálidos y vívidos recuerdos de sus rostros animados y sus risas melodiosas, sus comentarios, dulces o ingeniosos, y el accidental roce de sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa. Y si bien, es mucho más de lo que ha tenido hasta ahora, realmente esperaba llegar finalmente a conocerlos mejor.

Solo quedan tres días ajetreados antes de la noche del estreno de West Side Story, pero Blaine se promete a sí mismo que cuando sus horarios estén un poco más relajados, va a llevar a los hermanos a tomar un café. Y se asegurará de que ellos hablen. Porque él no sabe mucho acerca de ellos, pero sí sabe que le gustan. Mucho. Y no sólo en una manera potencialmente romántica -no, está medio sorprendido de darse cuenta que ahora que se le permitió acercarse, a él le encantaría sinceramente ser amigo de ellos.

De cerca, puede ver mucho más acerca de ellos, y _le gusta_ lo que llega a ver. Como que el exceso de confianza de Raquel es una máscara para proteger a la chica sensible y vulnerable que hay debajo. Como que el agudo sentido del humor de Kurt y su calma exterior ocultan su naturaleza feroz y protectora. Como que ambos parecen simplemente _llegar a él_ de inmediato, en un nivel en que la mayoría de la gente no lo hace. Se siente como si tuvieran una extraña y maravillosa especie de conexión -casi como si compartieran una frecuencia de onda cerebral.

Y más allá de todo eso, él puede ver la cosa más grande que probablemente ellos no querían que viera: lo solos que están, ellos dos solos contra el mundo. Por elección o no, no puede ser fácil.

-8-8-8-8-8-

_— ¿Entonces qué piensas?_

_— Creo que él es dulce. Dulce y tímido y formal, sin mencionar lo salvajemente talentoso y lo verdaderamente dedicado a la música y la actuación. Y realmente guapo._

_— Rach, sabes a lo que me refiero._

_— Lo sé. Sí, puedo ver por qué estás tan embelesado._

_— No estoy embelesado._

_— Atraído. Interesado. Como quieras llamarlo. Si embargo todavía no estoy segura si él es lo que necesitas._

_— Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que _lo sepamos_, ¿cierto? ¿Pero crees que tú y yo podamos...?_

_— Sí. Okay, sí. Podemos intentarlo._

_— Gracias, Rachel._

_— De nada._

* * *

**Contenido visual (eliminar paréntesis y espacios)**

**West Side Story, audiciones y detrás del escenario: http:(/)(/)(headbandxbowties).(tumblr).(c)om /post /43517119003**

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo 2?_

_Gracias a Cindyklainelove, YPYO, Youknowmycoffeeorder, NaomiRomKB, JazzCrissColfer, AmiDela, AdryRamiss15 , Candy Criss, Chesire de CrissColfer, Ilse Wayland, PameCrissColferette, Marionn Castro, karenGr , Monse de CrissColfer, ValeAsencio, Andre Luna, Aamorella, DCAndreaBA, y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews._

_Aprovecho este medio para desearles a todos y cada uno de ustedes una muy Feliz Navidad! Que Santa les traiga muchos regalos. :D_

_Hasta el próximo domingo :D  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	3. Cambios

**También disponible en AO3 y en scarves&coffee**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cambios**

* * *

El ensayo general el sábado por la mañana no tiene problemas. La emoción se siente en el aire y todo está en su lugar, y antes de la noche de apertura los temores de Blaine se desvanecen muy pronto. Él está listo, todo está bien practicado, e incluso con su virginidad intacta, va a ser un gran Tony.

Y entonces viene Rachel y arruina su equilibrio en tres segundos.

— Necesitamos tener un beso real esta noche.

Blaine se atraganta con el agua.— ¿Perdón?

— He estado pensando en ello toda la noche y es realmente la única manera. Los besos en escena son _tan poco_ profesionales, Blaine, ¡y necesito que todo sea _perfecto!_ Deberíamos besarnos de verdad.

— Pero...

Ella inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño.— A menos que sea un problema. Lo entenderé si no quieres besarme, por supuesto.

— No. ¡Sí quiero! —_Wow, eso sonó demasiado ansioso_.— Quiero decir que estoy de acuerdo con eso, si tú lo estás.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy. —Sonríe ella.— Y con tan atractivo compañero de reparto, será todo un placer. Excelente, tenemos que decirle a Artie y correr la escena al menos una vez.

Unos minutos más tarde Blaine se siente feliz al saber que a pesar de los ataques violentos de las mariposas en su estómago, no tiene problemas para representar su parte expertamente. Y luego _ese momento_ viene y...

Se acabó demasiado pronto, sólo unos pocos segundos de los suaves labios de Rachel presionando contra los suyos, y se tropieza un poco más en su próxima línea porque esto... no era lo que él había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

Por supuesto, cuando se imaginó su primer beso, no era en el escenario, como parte de una obra, pero aún así. Siente una ola fugaz de decepción. Rachel, sin embargo, está feliz con la escena, guiñándole un ojo cuando le recuerda que debe concentrarse en las siguientes líneas, así que todo está bien. De todas maneras, ahora no es el momento de enfocarse en los besos o en su lamentable falta de experiencia.

...

La noche de la apertura es genial. No es perfecta -por supuesto que no, algunas cosas simplemente salen en el momento definitivo y frente al público, y hay algunos detalles que necesitan ser resueltos mañana, como este movimiento de baile que Blaine no puede lograr hacer a la perfección. Pero fue un gran show, y él está con la adrenalina a tope y sobre-excitado, pero también _muy_ cansado.

Hay una post-fiesta en Breadstix y todo el mundo se ha ido tan pronto como se han cambiado de ropa, gritando y riendo, felicitándose entre sí. Y Blaine también va a ir, está casi afuera -sólo necesita un momento, un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Ahora que el auditorio está vacío, es el lugar perfecto. Puede practicar su movimiento fallido y relajarse, y pensar. De todos modos, él piensa mejor en movimiento.

Todo este día fue abrumador. El ensayo general y el estreno de por sí ya era mucho, pero con la adición del beso, todo llegó alarmantemente al punto de ser demasiado.

Sobre todo porque él se ha confundido. Blaine toca sus propios labios y se pregunta -_¿fue un beso de verdad? Dos besos_, de hecho, durante el ensayo general en la mañana y luego el de la propia actuación. ¿O fue simplemente actuación?

Bueno, por supuesto que fue actuación, pero... _¿sí cuentan?_ Se sintieron como besos reales... y sin embargo no lo fueron. Como si, de alguna manera, no fueran de verdad. Como besos en escena aunque que no lo fueron. Pero, de hecho, lo fueron, besos en el escenario.

Ugh, en serio. ¿Por qué obsesionarse con eso, de todos modos? ¿Por qué no está feliz de que consiguió su primer beso de la chica que le gusta? Terriblemente atrasado para los estándares modernos, pero aquí está, él ya no es un virgen de besos.

Entonces, ¿por qué todavía se siente como tal?

Blaine resopla molesto e intenta de nuevo el movimiento, frustrándose cuando vuelve a fallar. Está demasiado cansado; tendrá que pedirle a Mike que lo ayude a practicar nuevamente mañana. Sólo un último intento y luego se irá. Quizá Rachel ha decidido ir a la fiesta después de todo -él sabe que lo estaba considerando. Tal vez pueda encontrarla allí. Tal vez, si es que es muy, pero muy afortunado, ella incluso lo bese de nuevo, pero ahora de verdad, y entonces él va a dejar de obsesionarse.

_Ajá, como si eso fuera a suceder._

...

Él no escucha los pasos, incluso en el completo silencio de la sala vacía. Es sólo el callado y familiar "Hey" que recibe a través de la niebla de sus pensamientos, y Blaine se vuelve, sorprendido. Él estaba seguro de que todos se habían ido. Y, sin embargo, a pocos metros de distancia, sólo y contrastando crudamente con la negra cortina del telón, ahí está -Kurt.

Se ve más casual de lo que Blaine le ha visto jamás, en jeans ajustados que le encajan a la perfección, una playera blanca y ceñida tipo henley y un chaleco. Es una preciosidad, y a Blaine se le va un poco el aliento debido a _lo mucho_ _que está sintiendo_. Es probable que sea el resultado de estar tan cansado y agobiado, pero nunca le ha afectado tan duro cuán atractivo es Kurt. _Cuán atraído_ está Blaine hacia él, físicamente. Pero no tiene más energía en este momento para analizarlo por encima de todo lo demás.

La sonrisa de Kurt es suave, un poco tímida a pesar de que parecían estar mucho más allá de este punto por ahora.

— ¿No deberías estar celebrando, Blaine? —Algo en la forma en que Kurt pronuncia su nombre hace que suene demasiado suave, casi tierno, y Blaine quiere oírlo decirlo de nuevo. Y otra, y otra vez.

— Voy a ir en cuanto termine este movimiento. Metí la pata esta noche. Sé que puedo hacerlo mejor.

— Personalmente, creo que los dos estuvieron perfectos. —Las manos de Kurt están en los bolsillos, la cabeza inclinada, y él hace que la velocidad del corazón de Blaine se acelere incluso cuando no lo está mirando.

— Gracias. Rachel es una estrella nata.

Kurt da dos, tres pasos lentos hacia adelante hasta que Blaine está mirándolo directamente a los ojos -tan cerca, tan sincero, el azul de su iris teñido de verde bajo la tenue luz.

— Lo sé. Pero tú también. Tienes tanto talento, tanta pasión. Lo he visto antes, pero esta noche... _me robaste el aliento_. —Es tan callado, casi un susurro en el aire caliente entre ellos. Con un poco de vacilación, Kurt levanta la mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de Blaine, ligera como un colibrí listo para volar a la primera señal de peligro.— Tenía que volver y decírtelo. Tienes que saber lo bueno que eres.

— Gracias.

Blaine no puede evitar que sus ojos parpadeen hacia los labios rosados de Kurt, están tan cerca. Con todo este pensamiento acerca de los besos de esta noche, de repente es difícil apartar la mirada. Incluso si es demasiado obvio. Incluso si no hay manera de que Kurt no se de cuenta de lo que está mirando fijamente.

Excepto que Kurt está sonriendo, simplemente _sonriendo_ cálidamente, y cuando Blaine mira de nuevo hacia sus ojos, la calma, libre e intensa se siente como una invitación, un permiso.

No es una decisión consciente. Sólo siente cómo él mismo se inclina, acercándose, cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

Los labios de Kurt son cálidos y secos, en comparación con el resbaladizo y pegajos lápiz labial de Rachel, pero tan suaves que no puede evitar presionarse y acercarse más. Kurt le da un segundo, como si esperara que él se apartara, pero luego sus brazos están alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, sujetándolo en un abrazo que se siente seguro, pero no fuerte -y Kurt le devuelve el beso. Y se siente...

Dios, _esto es_ lo que estaba esperando sentir hoy cuando Rachel lo besó por primera vez. Esta intimidad, esta chispa, a pesar de que es sólo una casta presión de los labios, sensible piel rozándose contra otra piel. Lo siente todo hasta los dedos, tanto que tiene que enroscarlos en la parte posterior del chaleco de Kurt.

Kurt no intenta alejarse, él simplemente se queda allí, besándolo con seguridad pero a la vez suavemente, y se siente muy natural para Blaine abrir los labios, pasar la punta de su lengua contra el arco del labio superior de Kurt. El estremecimiento cuando Kurt inhala temblorosamente, concediéndole acceso, es inmediatamente intoxicante, y Blaine simplemente quiere más.

Y consigue más -mucho más, tal y como están en el escenario, dos chicos besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Están explorando, chupando los labios del otro muy suavemente, deslizando la lengua contra la otra, los suaves jadeos dando paso a sonidos que son casi _-casi-_ gemidos. Los dedos de Kurt se enredan en el cabello en la nuca de Blaine donde están libres de gel, y el arrastre de sus uñas casi hace que a Blaine se le doblen las rodillas.

Él nunca quiere dejar de besar a Kurt.

Pero justo en ese momento _Kurt_ se detiene, se aleja, sus labios hinchados de besar y los ojos oscuros.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Blaine sólo puede asentir con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía aturdido por el beso.— Está bien.

...

Se besan de nuevo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación del ático de Kurt se cierra detrás de ellos, y Blaine tiene la suficiente claridad de mente para pensar que él es muy probablemente el único en toda la escuela que ha estado aquí, antes de que el calor de la lengua de Kurt presionando contra la línea entre sus labios lo distraiga.

Kurt es más audaz aquí, más abierto, su distancia habitual desvaneciéndose, y si estos son los primeros besos de él también... No, no puede ser, actúa demasiado confiado y casual para que sea verdad. Blaine no cree todos los chismes acerca de los hermanos Hummelberry que corren por los pasillos de McKinley, pero independentemente de con quien haya estado, Kurt no es un ángel inocente.

Sus manos seguras se deslizan por los costados de Blaine, y luego hasta su espalda mientras los besos se vuelven más calientes, más profundos. El cuerpo de Kurt contra el de Blaine es delgado y firme, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir cada línea y músculo tonificado, y Blaine está sorprendido de que _no está asustado_. Él está besando a un niño, después de una vida de estar convencido de que le gustaban las chicas. Él está besando Kurt, sintiendo sus anchos brazos alrededor de él y lo que es casi seguro, una erección contra su cadera, y Blaine está total y completamente de acuerdo con eso. Del mismo modo en que él está bien con ser llevado hacia la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación.

Entonces, él tiene la oportunidad de echar un vistazo alrededor. La habitación de Kurt está escasamente amueblada, decorada en tonos azules y cremas. Hay libreros que tienen la longitud de dos paredes, llenos hasta el punto de estallar. La tercera es una pared de espejos con puerta corrediza en el medio, probablemente un armario. Una hermoso tocador se encuentra al final de la cama y un largo biombo negro pintado en patrones orientales separa el dormitorio de otra parte de la habitación.

Dos velas blancas gruesas en las mesitas de noche son la única fuente de luz, y Blaine se da cuenta con un sobresalto que no habían sido encendidas cuando entraron. Pero él no tiene tiempo para pensar en el misterio, porque ahora él está sentado en el borde de la cama y Kurt está en su regazo, inclinándose en busca de otro beso.

Las velas despiden un olor a canela caliente, la penumbra fortalece el estado de ánimo íntimo y en algún lugar, en silencio, la música comienza, suave y dulce. Los labios de Kurt se deslizan por el cuello de Blaine, su lengua húmeda e insistente contra la piel sensible. Se siente tan bien, mucho más intensa de lo que Blaine nunca ha imaginado, chispas de placer recorriéndolo y robándole toda su atención. Por consiguiente, él no reacciona inmediatamente cuando siente la cama inclinarse y a alguien acomodándose contra su espalda. No es más que el tacto suave de unos labios en la nuca mientras la lengua de Kurt está definitivamente todavía bailando sobre su clavícula lo que sacude a Blaine de su ensoñación.

Su cabeza se dispara alrededor, el tranquilizador '_Shh, está bien'_ de Kurt en su oído, y justo allí, presionada detrás de él, está Rachel.

Rachel, con sus enormes ojos marrones y su cabello brillante y suelto alrededor de su cara. Rachel, sus suaves labios carnosos y rojos incluso sin el lápiz labial, capturando los suyos en el momento en que están a su alcance, y Blaine jadea. _Este es_ definitivamente un beso de verdad, y no es para nada como los del escenario.

Kurt no para de besar el cuello de Blaine, murmurando contra su piel, y pronto sus manos se deslizan por debajo del dobladillo de la camisa de Blaine y hasta su estómago y su pecho. Como si fuera una señal, las pequeñas y frescas palmas de Rachel tocan la piel desnuda de su espalda en perfecta contraparte. Ella libera la boca de Blaine, sellando sus labios en el hueco de su hombro, y de inmediato Kurt se hace cargo, hundiéndose profundamente y con hambre, alimentando el caliente dolor en el vientre de Blaine que ha estado en alerta desde el momento en que se besaron por primera vez.

Ellos nunca se detienen, los hermanos trabajando en un tándem***** perfecto, y Blaine no tiene idea de cuándo perdió su camisa, pero entonces Kurt lo está empujando suavemente hasta acostarlo y se da cuenta de que el calor de Rachel en su espalda se ha ido. Ella está de rodillas a su lado, tan bonita en una falda corta y un top rojo ajustado, y se inclina para besar sus labios una vez más cuando Kurt se recuesta del otro lado y comienza a explorar el pecho de Blaine con dedos curiosos.

Entre los labios de Rachel, igual de talentosos que los de su hermano, y la lengua de Kurt dando golpecitos alrededor de su pezón, Blaine tiene problemas para mantenerse tranquilo. Después del primer gemido indefenso que se le escapa, se asusta, dispuesto a disculparse, pero Rachel niega con la cabeza, divertida.

— Está bien. Estamos solos aquí; déjanos escucharte.

Kurt nunca detiene su exploración, besándolo más y más abajo, y Blaine tiembla. Su estómago se estremece bajo los toques reverentes, y Rachel le susurra al oído, una ola de su perfume envolviéndolo en una nube vertiginosa.

— Él nunca ha tocado a un niño antes, ¿sabes? Eres tan especial, tan exquisito... —Rachel acentúa sus palabras con suaves besos de mariposa en su mandíbula y cuello, y Blaine gime, más por sus palabras que por sus caricias. Eso, y que Kurt acaba de comenzar a chupar su hueso de la cadera, su cara bellamente enrojecida bajo la cálida luz de las velas.

— ¿Puedo verte también? —Susurra Blaine, ¿a cuál de ellos? Él no lo sabe. Casi no sabe nada en este momento, excepto el hecho de que él nunca, pero nunca quiere que esto termine.

Rachel se quita el top sin titubeos, dejando al descubierto un sujetador de encaje negro en el que se ve impresionante, y Blaine no puede creer que por fin consigue ver desnudarse a una niña, y a una muy hermosa. Su vientre es plano y firme, y sus senos llenan las copas de su sujetador de una manera que hace agua la boca de Blaine.

Pero en el segundo en que Kurt se mueve para desabrocharse el chaleco y quitarse la camisa, se roba toda la atención de Blaine.

Su pecho está tonificado, suave y clara piel de bebé, y los brazos de Blaine llegan hacia él de inmediato mientras se sienta. Caen uno en brazos del otro, piel contra la piel, y los dos jadean ante el contacto.

Blaine no tiene idea de por cuánto tiempo se han besado. Él está montando las olas de placer, cada terminación nerviosa ardiendo con él dondequiera que su piel toca la de Kurt. Rachel sigue ahí, pero ahora menos involucrada, Blaine sólo puede sentir su suavidad contra la espalda, sus manos acariciando suavemente sus brazos de vez en cuando, o enredándose en su cabello. En un momento, ella tira de la cabeza de Blaine hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello para que Kurt lo chupe, y un escalofrío recorre las venas de Blaine al pensar que tal vez tendrá suerte y una marca se formará allí, el más exquisito recuerdo de esta noche escrito en su piel.

Y luego hay un momento en que los labios de Kurt se alejan, dejando a Blaine con anhelo de más, y él abre sus ojos, todavía aturdido, sólo para ver a Rachel y a Kurt, sus ojos cerrados y los labios presionados sobre su hombro.

Se le va la respiración, no se atreve a moverse ni a parpadear, no quiere perderse ni un segundo de la imagen de estas dos extrañas y hermosas criaturas besándose. Se siente emocionante y prohibido, un tabú, pero él no se altera. Algo tan hermoso no puede ser malo, ¿cierto?

Se detienen a los pocos segundos y se vuelven a mirarlo, tan cerca, ambos sonriendo serenamente. Blaine se siente como si lo hubieran dejado ser parte de un enorme y precioso secreto, y él sabe que nunca, jamás va a revelarlo.

Las cosas se vuelven más lentas después de eso, de hambrientos y apasionados a tiernos y dulces. Rachel se levanta un poco más tarde, dejando a Blaine y a Kurt todavía enredados en el centro de la cama. Kurt es como un gato ahora, arrellanado y apoyándose en cada toque, casi ronroneando.

Rachel mueve el biombo negro, revelando la otra mitad de la habitación del ático, y los ojos de Blaine se ensanchan -es de color rosa y femenino, pero es un gemelo casi perfecto de la habitación de Kurt. Kurt vuelve la cabeza y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que llamó la atención de Blaine.

— Sí , compartimos una habitación. La mayor parte del tiempo. —Él agita su mano hacia el biombo, totalmente abierto. Hace una pausa y agrega, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.— No somos consanguíneos, ya sabes.

Blaine no está seguro de si eso cambia algo y racionalmente sabe que probablemente debería estar perturbado por lo que había presenciado -participado, de hecho- esta noche. Pero racional o no, él no lo siente, y cuando los ojos de Kurt atrapan su mirada, calibrando su reacción, Blaine sólo sonríe y se inclina hacia él en busca de algunos besos más antes de que se tenga que ir.

...

Él deja la casa de Rachel y Kurt antes de la medianoche y va a directo a casa y a la cama, diciéndole a sus padres que está demasiado cansado para hablar sobre el show de esta noche. Y lo está, aunque no es la única razón por la que quiere cerrar la puerta del dormitorio detrás de él lo más rápido posible.

Escasamente exhausto y tamborileando con una excitación que no se desvanece, Blaine puede jurar que todavía siente que su piel hormiguea por todas partes donde Kurt y Rachel lo tocaron. Es como si sus manos aún estuvieran en él, y es suficiente para pasar los dedos sobre su pecho al descubierto, capturando el capullo apretado de un pezón, y sus caderas arqueándose contra las sábanas, esforzándose por tener contacto. Sus labios se sienten en carne viva por los besos -de hecho, él se siente en carne viva y demasiado sensible por todas partes, y se tarda menos de lo que cree posible antes de derramarse caliente y desesperado en toda la mano y vientre, con recuerdos de esa noche en el lugar de sus fantasías habituales.

Él espera quedarse dormido inmediatamente, saciado y cansado de todo el día, así que está sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo completamente despierto mucho después de eso. A pesar de su pesado cuerpo por el cansancio, su cerebro no deja de girar.

Después de lo sucedido, ¿cambiará todo ahora? ¿Es el inicio de algo más? Y si es así, ¿cómo funciona? No es como si simplemente pudieran entrar a la escuela de la mano, incluso si él no hiciera caso de la logística de todo esto. No es simplemente un triángulo. Rachel y Kurt son _hermanos_, consanguíneos o no, pero son hermanos.

O... ¿será sólo algo de una sola vez? De repente se siente estúpido. Por supuesto. Probablemente fue sólo eso para ellos, una noche de diversión después de la emoción del espectáculo. Él en realidad no debería esperar otra cosa.

Excepto que... él no quiere que esto sea algo de una sola vez.

¿Y no dijo Rachel que era la primera vez que Kurt tocaba a otro chico? ¿Esto hizo a Blaine especial?

¿Cómo debería actuar mañana? ¿Cómo van a actuar _ellos_ mañana?

Le toma mucho tiempo quedarse dormido.

-8-8-8-8-8-

_— ¿Kurt? ¿Quieres que duerma aquí esta noche?_

_Él parpadea, saliendo de su estado de ensueño para ver a Rachel de pie junto a su cama en su pijama de conejo.— Mm ¿Te importaría no hacerlo? Yo como que... quiero estar solo._

_— No, por supuesto que no. Yo pensaba que querrías estar solo. Simplemente... me estoy asegurando. ¿Entonces estás bien?_

_Él le sonríe, esa enorme sonrisa, no contenida y llena de alegría pura.— Estoy muy bien, Rachel. Demasiado bien._

_— Está bien entonces. Buenas noches, amor._

_— Buenas noches._

* * *

***Tándem: **Unión de dos personas para desarrollar una actividad en común aunando esfuerzos.

* * *

**Contenido visual (eliminar paréntesis y espacios)**

**El primer beso: http:(/)(/)(headbandxbowties).(tumblr).(c)om /post /43596418515  
**

** Me robaste el aliento: http:(/)(/)(headbandxbowties).(tumblr).(c)om /post /43596434181  
**

* * *

_Sé que a muchos de ustedes no les gusta la idea de un trío... pero en serio... todo se irá aclarando poco a poco, además... no sé si lo notaron pero... Blaine se sintió más cerca de Kurt que de Rachel *u*_


	4. Amigos

**También disponible en AO3 y en scarves&coffee**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Amigos**

* * *

— ¡Blaine! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Todos estábamos esperando a que nuestros protagonistas se unieran a nosotros y ninguno de ustedes vino. —Artie se ve feliz esta tarde, cabalgando sobre olas constantes de alabanza y con ganas de otra noche exitosa.

— Lo siento. Estaba muy cansado, me fui directo a la cama.

— Yo también. —Rachel interrumpe. Ella sólo entra rápidamente, con aspecto fresco y encantador, y una respiración queda atrapada en la garganta de Blaine cuando otra imagen mucho menos inocente de ella parece superponerse.— Necesitaba mi sueño de belleza para estar mejor esta noche.

Ella es todo negocios nuevamente. Y sin embargo, cuando mira a Blaine, hay un nuevo tipo de calidez ahí, un afecto similar al que muestra como María, a pesar de que todavía no está en el papel.

— Okay, ven, mi Tony. Preparemos esa parte que no conseguimos hacer del todo bien anoche. —Ella toma su mano como si lo hiciera todos los días, y lo arrastra al escenario.

Blaine quiere preguntarle acerca de anoche, pero no es tan fácil -ella está inmediatamente en el modo de ensayo, totalmente enfocada en su actuación. Luego otras personas comienzan a llegar y muy pronto no hay lugar para una conversación privada, incluso si Rachel quisiera tomarse un momento para escucharlo.

Pero al menos el beso es perfecto en esta ocasión, aunque deja a Blaine totalmente distraído con recuerdos sensoriales y Artie no pueda sobreponerse a la increíble química que hay entre ellos ahora. De hecho _hay_ _tanta química,_ que Blaine tiene que pedir un breve descanso para recuperar la concentración que tercamente sigue vagando hacia los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Los pasillos están desiertos todavía, es demasiado pronto para que el público comience a llegar, y camina hacia el baño lentamente respirando profundo, con la intención de salpica su cara con agua fría para poner sus pensamientos nuevamente bajo control. Este no es el momento de pensar en otra cosa que no sea su papel, pero es casi imposible concentrarse con Rachel ahí, un recordatorio constante, y la cabeza de Blaine está llena de preguntas.

Excepto que, cuando llega a su destino, ya hay alguien ahí, de pie delante del espejo y arreglando su cabello.

Kurt.

Luce increíble hoy, discretamente hermoso, pero él se pone visiblemente rígido cuando Blaine entra. No puede ser una buena señal.

— Hey.

— Hola, Blaine. —Kurt pronuncia su nombre de esa manera suave de nuevo, _a su manera_, y se dispara directamente al pecho de Blaine.

— Oye, respecto a lo de anoche... —Blaine puede ver claramente la creciente tensión en los hombros de Kurt, sus ojos viendo hacia otro lado por un instante. Blaine continúa a pesar de ello, desesperado por saber.— Kurt, ¿qué somos?

Hay confusión en el rostro de Kurt, como si él no esperara esta pregunta en particular.— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Es... fue una cosa de una sola vez? Tú y Rachel y yo... ¿Ha cambiado algo entre nosotros?

— _Oh_. —Eso es todo lo que necesita, casi toda la tensión desaparece del cuerpo de Kurt con una suave exhalación.— ¿Lo deseas?... ¿que cambien las cosas?

Blaine asiente lentamente, sintiendo un rubor extendiéndose por todo su rostro.— Yo... Sí. Me gustaría.

Kurt sonríe, brillante y repentinamente, y sólo ahora Blaine se da cuenta que la razón de su comportamiento tenso tal vez no tenía que ver con la esperanza de que Blaine estuviera obsesionado o con ganas de más cuando no había nada para ser ofrecido. Sus ojos se abren cuando se da cuenta de lo obvio.

Kurt pensó que Blaine se asustaría, ¿no es así? Que él le pediría que nunca se lo dijera a nadie, tal vez. Porque ellos se besaron. Sin camisa. En una cama. Y Blaine nunca le ha dado a nadie alguna razón para creer que le gustan los chicos.

Bueno, él no lo sabía tampoco, ¿verdad?

Y él está bien con ello, hasta el punto de preguntarse si el miedo vendrá. Pero, de alguna manera, él lo duda.

Kurt se vuelve hacia él ahora, e incluso a través de la sonrisa, suspira.— A mi _-a nosotros-_ también nos gustaría, pero no es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

Bueno _duh._

Debe tenerlo escrito en toda su cara porque Kurt sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

— No, lo digo en serio . ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que nuestros padres son estrictos? No... No tenemos permiso de salir con nadie. O invitar a gente a la casa, o incluso visitar a amigos. Si alguien supiera sobre esto, _sobre nosotros_, llegaría a ellos tarde o temprano. La telaraña de chismes entre los padres aquí es casi tan mala como la de los estudiantes, ¿sabes? Algunas veces peor. Y si nuestros padres se enteran de que te estamos viendo, _cualquiera de los dos... _estaríamos jodidos.

Es difícil de creer que pueda ser tan malo. Blaine sabe que no muchos padres son tan tolerantes como los suyos, pero _jodidos_ suena un poco dramático. ¿No es así?

Kurt debe ver la incredulidad en los ojos de Blaine porque sonríe con tristeza.

— No estoy exagerando. Nostros... La cagamos en nuestra vieja escuela; es una larga historia. Así que ahora estamos en la mira, por así decirlo. Si rompemos las reglas, para empezar nos quitarán el derecho a nuestras actividades extracurriculares, y tuvimos que hacer algunos sacrificios para conseguir eso, así que...

— Espera, ¿incluso Glee?, —la mandíbula de Blaine cae con sorpresa.

— _Especialmente Glee_, ya que es lo que más nos importa, y ellos lo saben. El musical, el ballet de Rachel. Cualquier cosa que se robe nuestra atención de lo que es esencial: la escuela y la familia. —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Te estoy diciendo esto para que lo sepas por adelantado, cualquier tipo de... relación con nosotros tendría que ser completamente en secreto, Blaine. Y, probablemente, nada como tú te lo imaginas. Y realmente no sería como anoche muy a menudo.

— ¿Entonces, cómo es que lo de anoche fue posible?

— Nuestros padres estaban en LA . Tienen que volver allá algunas veces, durante un par de días. Pero sólo sucede una vez cada pocos meses, e incluso entonces, tienen a los vecinos para que nos vigilen.

— Lo bueno es que no tienen una niñera. —Es un pobre intento de una broma, pero al menos hace sonreír a Kurt de nuevo, y Blaine llega a tocar brevemente la mano de Kurt apoyada sobre la encimera.— No me importa, Kurt. Yo sólo... quisiera estar más cerca de ti. De ambos. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor. ¿Ser tu amigo? —Termina con una pregunta ya que no está seguro si es algo que Kurt siquiera consideraría.

— ¿Sólo un amigo? —Hay una nota burlona en la voz de Kurt y Blaine se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

— No. Definitivamente no sólo un amigo. Me... Me gustas. Muchísimo.

Un baño de la escuela, con su aspecto monótono y con olor a blanqueador impregnando el aire, apenas es un lugar ideal para este tipo de confesiones, pero esto es lo que tienen. Y ahora aquí está, al descubierto. Los ojos de Kurt brillan y su sonrisa es inesperadamente tímida cuando dice suavemente,

— Tú también me gustas.

Y entonces él se inclina acercándose un poco más y Blaine imita el movimiento, encotrándolo en un corto y dulce beso. Se separan demasiado pronto porque este es un lugar público, después de todo; y ahora sabe que las consecuencias de ser vistos son más graves que Blaine teniendo que explicarle al mundo su recién descubierto cambio de orientación sexual. Hay demasiado en juego y él no arriesgaría el bienetar de Kurt -o de Rachel- de esa manera, no importa lo mucho que su cuerpo ansía esta felicidad recién descubierta de la cercanía y el tacto.

Pero incluso mientras Kurt sale del baño con un suave "Nos vemos más tarde," el corazón de Blaine está cantando de cualquier manera.

...

Esa noche los padres de Blaine se encuentran en el público y se lo roban para una cena de felicitación antes de que pueda hablar con nadie después. Aún así, él sabe que Kurt debió haberle dicho a Rachel sobre su charla porque durante toda la obra estuvo más cariñosa que nunca. Además, cuando se bajaron del escenario después de los agradecimientos finales, ella lo abrazó con fuerza antes de ir saltando a cambiarse.

Y luego llega el Lunes y algunas cosas cambian -pequeñas cosas inesperadas que llenan la vida de Blaine con una luz repentina.

Llega a la escuela cinco minutos antes de la última campanada de la mañana, todavía arreglando su cabello y mentalmente rebuscando entre el contenido de su casillero para determinar lo que necesita tomar antes de ir a clase. Presionó el botón de su despertador muchas veces antes de salir de la cama -un hábito que de verdad debería esforzarse más por eliminar, porque por mucho que odia levantarse temprano, odia mucho más estar con prisas.

Está tan preocupado que se da cuenta que hay alguien apoyado en su casillero cuando está a dos metros de distancia, y al instante su día se vuelve mucho más brillante.

— Buenos días. —Rachel casi ronronea, sensual y seductora, antes de volverse toda risitas. Kurt solo sonríe y extiende una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón hacia Blaine.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué es esto?

— Tu desayuno. —Kurt declara con total naturalidad, y el estómago de Blaine se queja en voz alta. Por supuesto que no tuvo tiempo para comer algo en el ajetreo de la mañana, pero ¿cómo iban ellos a saberlo?

Abre la bolsa y el olor a canela y azúcar lo golpea en una onda cálida. Hay dos rollos de canela ahí, y él no puede resistirse a tomar uno y morder de inmediato, un fuerte gemido saliendo de su garganta. Es absolutamente delicioso, recién horneado, y ¿cómo es eso posible? No existe una panadería en cualquier lugar cerca de McKinley.

— Kurt los hizo. —Rachel afirma. Claramente, la confusión de Blaine no estaba exactamente oculta.— Kurt necesita dormir ridículamente poco y se aburre en las mañanas.

Blaine mira a Kurt con ojos muy abiertos. Ellos nunca dejarán de sorprenderlo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Dios, saben increíble! Gracias. Yo no tuve tiempo de desayunar esta mañana, así que simplemente has salvado mi vida. —Dice Blaine, abriendo su casillero con una sola mano y tomando los libros que necesita para su primera clase.

Kurt sonríe.— Oh, lo sé. Es lunes. Siempre andas con prisas de última hora los lunes.

La mandíbula de Blaine cae un poco. Es cierto. Los lunes siempre son más difíciles para él a la hora de levantarse, después de dormir mucho los fines de semana. Pero nunca pensó que alguien se daría cuenta de ello, y definitivamente no _ellos_.

No tiene tiempo para preguntar cualquier cosa (y potencialmente avergonzarse a sí mismo), porque justo en ese momento suena el timbre y todos se mueven hacia su primera clase del día. Pero incluso cuando están sentados y en medio de la clase de historia, Blaine pueden ver la sonrisa de Kurt en su visión periférica, y no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

En el almuerzo , Blaine se une a los hermanos en su mesa en el patio. Se sientan juntos en Glee también, y Blaine está un poco sorprendido de que nadie lo esté mirando raro por ahora. Pero entonces recuerda que a pesar de que los demás no tienen forma alguna de saber lo que pasó entre ellos tres, ser amigo de su co-protagonista debe ser algo bastante natural. Y como su co-protagonista nunca está sin su hermano... bueno, todo parece muy orgánico.

Todavía tienen tres shows esta semana, pero las Seccionales son en dos semanas también, así que la prisa habitual de los preparativos comienza. El lunes todavía es muy caótico, pero Blaine ya sabe qué hacer por ahora. Pasarán una semana discutiendo sobre las canciones y los solos. Luego habrá otra semana de prácticas frenéticas, probablemente embellecida por los cambios de canciones y un poco de drama interior. Y entonces ellos conseguirán organizarse minutos antes de la competencia y serán increíbles. Porque eso es lo que hacen.

Mientras tanto, Blaine se deja sumergir en la completamente nueva e incomparable sensación de tener... hm. No una novia; no un novio. Pero al mismo tiempo, amigos que son ambas cosas. Se ha permitido pensar en ellos como esto; fantasear. Él puede interpretar cada palabra sugestiva, cada mirada en sus labios, cada toque secreto de su mano, la forma en que quiere verlos -porque él sabe lo que ellos significan. Es casi aterrador, al principio; y luego no es aterrador en absoluto, porque Rachel lo atrapa mirando con nostalgia los labios y las sonrisas de Kurt, y calma su nervioso balbuceo con un firme "Está bien. No eres él único que quiere esto."

Ellos no tienen mucho tiempo juntos: sólo en la escuela, más que nada a la hora del almuerzo y en Glee. Pero entonces una mañana Blaine llega a su casillero temprano, porque sabe que los hermanos estarán ya ahí, con tres tazas de café que compró en el Lima Bean de camino -moca para Kurt, capuchino para Rachel y latte para él. Se instalan en el aula aún vacía y hablan, y pronto se convierte en algo suyo: mañanas con café o pasteles de Kurt, media hora antes de que la mayoría llegue, para calentarse y despertarse adecuadamente para el día.

Blaine ya no tiene ningún problema con levantarse en la mañana.

Las mañanas son también cuando los hermanos están más abiertos, más propensos a hablar de sí mismos, y lentamente, Blaine llega a aprender cosas sobre ellos, mientras se lo permiten, poco a poco.

Se entera de que Kurt perdió a su padre a temprana edad y que Rachel nunca conoció a su madre, que sus padres los unieron cuando ambos tenían nueve. Se entera de que Rachel es tres meses y medio mayor que Kurt, y que se odiaron durante los primeros meses que vivieron juntos, hasta que todo llegó a un punto critico y descubrieron lo similares que eran, con su rebeldía y sus fuertes opiniones, y su amor por la música. Se han amado desde entonces.

Blaine intenta preguntar cuando fue la primera vez en que se convirtió en algo más, pero rápidamente cambian de tema. Él no pregunta otra vez. Preguntar acerca de la naturaleza de sus problemas en LA termina de la misma manera. Él sólo se entera de que sus padres se trasladaron, y decidieron que era una buena oportunidad para domar a los niños con una nueva escuela y un nuevo lugar.

Se sorprende al saber que no tienen teléfonos celulares, o acceso a Internet en casa. Sin embargo, debe admitir que tiene sus ventajas, porque mientras que él odia no ser capaz de contactarlos fuera de la escuela, esto lo salva de la vergüenza de ciertos mensajes de texto nocturnos que tal vez les habría enviado si hubiera tenido oportunidad, sonando como un cachorrito enfermo de amor. Las cosas que vienen a él cuando está en su cama a altas horas de la noche, justo antes de quedarse dormido -los pensamientos acerca de Rachel o Kurt, o ambos- tienden a ser terriblemente cursis. Él lo sabe, él lo escribe a veces, hace notas en su teléfono en la oscuridad. Cuando las lee por la mañana, siempre lo hacen sonrojar.

...

Esas dos primeras semanas, entre la noche de apertura y las Seccionales, son suficientes para que Blaine se de cuenta de lo diferentes que son los hermanos, aunque parecen muy similares en muchos aspectos.

Con Rachel, siempre parecen terminar hablando sobre música o teatro ya que ambos son muy expertos y francamente apasionado acerca de ello. Rachel es poco probable que lo sorprenda con una pregunta personal o una conversación profunda, ella no indaga en el pasado o averigua sobre el futuro.

Con Kurt, por otro lado, Blaine nunca puede estar seguro de qué esperar. Pueden estar hablando de la escuela y luego saltar de repente a la justicia social, o a los sueños, o a la moda en lo que Kurt parece ser todo un experto, o a la política. Kurt le pregunta, y le pregunta un montón, como si quisiera saber todos los pequeños detalles acerca de Blaine: si le gusta la lectura y cuál es el lugar más lejano al que alguna vez viajó, qué edad tenía cuando tuvo su primera novia (luce asombrado cuando Blaine confiesa que nunca ha tenido) y dónde se imagina dentro de diez años.

Pero cuando las preguntas se dirigen hacia él, Kurt cambia hábilmente el tema.

Esas dos semanas también son suficientes para darse cuenta de que cada uno de ellos afecta a Blaine de diferente manera.

Con Rachel, es un simple y constante zumbido de atracción bajo su piel y en sus dedos cuando ella está cerca, ella es todo labios suaves y curvas suaves y cabello sedoso.

Kurt es una ebullición tempestuosa de necesidad; él es el deseo que embriaga la sangre de Blaine con nubes oscuras de pensamientos que lo hacen sonrojar. Una mirada, una sonrisa, la forma en que inclina su cabeza justo así, la línea de sus largas piernas mientras está caminando hacia algún lugar al otro lado del pasillo o bailando en Glee -incluso los momentos más inocentes pueden apresar a Blaine algunas veces y mantenerlo como rehén. Lo hace retorcer.

Si tuviera que comparar a cada uno de ellos con sabores de helados, Rachel sería la mejor vainilla francesa, dulce y rica, con trocitos ocasionales de caramelo escondido cuando cambia a su lado sensual y seductor.

Kurt... Kurt es el mejor chocolate oscuro, agridulce y sublime, sorprendente con un dejo de picante, un poco de relleno de menta, una almendra escondida en donde nunca te la esperas.

Rachel significa acariciarse cada vez después de que se besan en el escenario -a altas horas de la noche, cuando Blaine está de vuelta en casa, cómodamente instalado de forma segura en la cama detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Dos minutos de besar a Kurt, una tarde inesperada cuando ellos son milagrosamente los últimos que quedan en el vestuario vacío después de Educación Física, y Blaine termina por bajar desesperadamente a un baño de la escuela, porque la necesidad es abrumadora e inmediata, bloqueando todos los demás pensamientos e imposible de ocultarlo en sus jeans ajustados antes de que llegue a la práctica de Glee.

El encanto de Rachel es simple y fácil de entender, está en la superficie, obvio cuando ella lo deja florecer. Ella parece inocente y linda la mayor parte del tiempo -pero Blaine vio su otro lado, el que tiene un maquillaje más intenso y la ropa más reveladora, con abierta seducción, y ahora es tan fácil darse cuenta de que algunas veces brilla en sus ojos, oculta detrás de la dulce máscara de su cara, o en la forma en que su cuerpo se mueve.

Kurt nunca actúa seductoramente. Él simplemente es tranquilo y silencioso, a veces incluso distante, pero siempre atento. A veces tímido, casi vulnerable cuando no hay otras personas alrededor.

Ellos son muy diferentes. Blaine todavía no puede creer que se le haya permitido querer y desear a ambos.

...

Los Warblers de la Academia Dalton -su única competencia real en las Seccionales- resulta que son increíbles. Pero New Directions están ahí con ellos. Hay un fuego en su actuación, brillante y contagioso, y Blaine no cree que hayan estado tan bien antes, y tiene que ver mucho con lo que Rachel está haciendo.

Blaine realmente no se sorprendió al verla destacar completamente en sus canciones. No hubo nadie -aunque algunas de las chicas se quejaron un poco- decepcionado al ser enviado a un segundo plano por un recién llegado. Pero todo el mundo sabía que era la mejor opción. Rachel es una líder nata y su voz es espectacular. Blaine no entiende por qué ella dice que no está planeando una carrera en las artes escénicas.

Cualesquiera que sean sus razones, está más que feliz de brillar durante las Seccionales. Ella tiene un solo y un dueto con Blaine, e incluso una parte esencial en su número grupal. Es mucho para una sola persona en un coro, pero ella lo maneja muy bien. Blaine sólo desea que la mágica voz de Kurt hubiera destacado más, pero se da cuenta de que es difícil encontrar canciones que lo hagan lucir correctamente y aún así ser material de competencia. A Kurt no parecía importarle demasiado de todos modos.

Ellos terminan en un empate con los Warblers. Personalmente, Blaine está convencido de que debió haber ganado el grupo de chicos uniformados que cantan acapella, pero lo importante es que van a las Regionales. Y luego a las Nacionales, serán condenados si no lo hacen, con tanto poder y genialidad.

En todo el alboroto de celebración y el abrazo grupal, a Blaine le toma un tiempo darse cuenta de que Rachel y Kurt no están ahí con ellos.

Él no puede encontrarlos en ningún lugar entre bastidores, así que va al vacío auditorio -y sí, ahí están, hablando con una pareja de mediana edad. Se toma un momento para calcular, a partir de su lenguaje corporal y la forma en que los ojos de la mujer se ven exactamente iguales a los de Kurt, pero luego Blaine sonríe. Ellos no le habían dicho que sus padres iban a estar aquí hoy, pero es genial, siempre se siente bien cuando tus padres se las arreglan para encontrar tiempo para venir a ver tu actuación. Algo que los suyos no hicieron esta vez, hubo cirugías y citas y conferencias que no pudieron ser reprogramadas, pero él está feliz por sus amigos, de verlos siendo apoyados por sus padres.

Está pensando en ir a presentarse, sólo como un amigo, por supuesto -y decirle a Rachel y a Kurt que habrá una celebración en Breadstix esta noche- pero Kurt lo observa y sus ojos se abren, sacudiendo la cabeza con minuciosidad, _no_. La sonrisa de Blaine se desvanece. ¿Se han avergonzado de él? ¿Por qué lo harían? Él es agradable y educado, los padres de sus otros amigos siempre lo aman; ¿es él una gran parte de ese secreto, que ni siquiera pueden admitir que es su amigo? Bien, okay. Sintiéndose un poco herido, se escabulle hacia atrás de las cortinas y vuelve a la sala de espera.

Él todavía está con el ceño fruncido un minuto más tarde cuando Kurt entra a recoger sus cosas y deja que todo el mundo sepa que no van a volver con ellos a McKinley. Se inclina cerca de Blaine en su camino hacia la puerta, sólo un susurro cálido contra su oreja.

— Eres demasiado transparente cuando nos miras, ellos lo sabrían, o al menos lo sospecharían. Confía en mí, es mejor. Y _Dios_, sólo quiero besarte cuando haces pucheros como ese...

Y entonces él se ha ido, y Blaine se queda adolorido por la caricia, el beso, el tiempo a solas...

...

La semana antes de Navidad es siempre una locura en McKinley, y doblemente para los miembros del club Glee. A pesar de que la Coach Sue no está representando al Grinch este año y el Sr. Schue finalmente ha aceptado que el ir de aula en aula cantando villancicos nunca será una buena idea, todavía están ocupados. Hay alegría navideña para ser esparcida y organizaciones benéficas a las que ir a cantar, y dinero que se obtuvo para que puedan darse el lujo de ir a las Regionales en marzo. Hay también un montón de diversión decorando la sala de coro y entonando canciones navideñas hasta el hartazgo.

Es refrescante ver lo mucho que Rachel y Kurt están disfrutando. El resto del club está acostumbrado a ello, después del último año o dos, pero el ver que sus nuevos amigos se dejan llevar y se pierden en el espíritu de la Navidad a pesar de su cuidadosa distancia habitual, le da Blaine un tipo especial de emoción. Él ama la Navidad. Él ama las luces de colores y el olor de los árboles de Navidad, la nieve y la manera en que todo el mundo parece ser feliz, aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Rachel y Kurt volverán a Los Ángeles para la Navidad y regresarán el 2 de enero, y Blaine se siente un poco decaído por eso. Por un lado, va a extrañarlos, él ya lo sabe. Desde West Side Story, lo más que pasaron sin verse fueron los fines de semana, y aún así él podía sentir la atracción hacia ellos el domingo por la tarde. Por otro lado -él realmente no sabe cuál es su posición respecto a ellos, y lo que significa en relación a la Navidad.

Si él tuviera novia -o novio, para el caso- sería fácil: un regalo pensado, pasar tiempo juntos durante las vacaciones, besarse bajo el muérdago. Pero no hay nada ordinario o tradicional acerca de ellos. Son amigos, sí, ¿pero aparte de eso? ¿Cuenta como más cuando sólo se han besado una vez durante las seis semanas desde el estreno de la obra, y en su mayoría son sólo un enorme secreto, apenas reconociendo que hay algo más que amistad ahí? ¿_Hay algo más_, además de la atracción y la tensión sexual, y un montón de fantasías? Blaine no quiere dar nada por sentado, o presionarlos al actuar como su novio incluso en aquellos breves momentos cuando no hay gente alrededor, y francamente, a veces siente que la noche que compartieron en su habitación del ático fue sólo un vívido y maravilloso sueño.

Al final, sólo intercambian breves abrazos torpes (están en público, después de todo) y alegres deseos de _Feliz Navidad_, y luego los Hummelberry se han ido por una semana entera.

* * *

_Mi Blaine sigue un poco confundido... Él quiere saber más sobre ellos... ¿Qué creen que haya detrás de los Hummelberry?_

_¿Cómo ven a Blaine? Quizás él no lo sepa pero... creo que se siente más atraído por Kurt que por Rachel :D_

_Muchas gracias a Klaineadiction, fernimontecinos, DCAndreaBA, Gabriela Cruz, Candy Criss, Aamorella, AmiDela, Charlotte Marian MaBe, Monse de CrissColfer, Youknowmycoffeeorder, monsetziita e Ilse Wayland por sus reviews :D También gracias a los que comentan en Facebook y twitter :D Los quiero, ustedes son lo más!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Hasta el próximo domingo ;)  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	5. Confianza

**También disponible en AO3 y en scarves&coffee**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Confianza**

* * *

La Navidad es agradable. Cooper llega a casa durante tres días completos y aunque los padres de Blaine están libres, sus teléfonos permanecen felizmente en silencio por una vez, por lo menos hasta que tengan que regresar a sus turnos habituales en el hospital. Una vez que pasó la Navidad, sin embargo, el resto de la semana avanza como si nunca fuera a terminar, y Blaine sabe exactamente por qué.

Se siente solo. Y no porque Mike esté lejos esquiando con sus padres -él tiene la sensación de que estaría inquieto y perdido incluso con su mejor amigo ahí. Blaine simplemente _los echa de menos_, el dúo que últimamente se ha convertido en una parte tan esencial de su vida. La conciencia de los miles de kilómetros entre ellos es casi como un dolor físico. Están demasiado lejos, y lo que hace que sea aún peor es que Blaine no tiene ninguna manera de contactarlos en absoluto hasta que regresen.

Para el momento en que el 02 de enero está por presetarse, la habitación de Blaine está más limpia de lo que ha estado en meses, sus CDs y DVDs cuidadosamente apilados y organizados alfabéticamente, y ha vuelto a leer algunos de sus libros favoritos.

Y cuando Rachel y Kurt regresan, vienen con una explosión.

— ¿Cómo te gustaría pasar esta noche con nosotros? Nuestros padres no estarán en casa hasta mañana.

Rachel, como la extraordinaria incitadora que es, susurra una invitación al oído de Blaine justamente cuando van caminando a su primera clase después de las vacaciones de Navidad -y _por supuesto_, la concentración de Blaine se ha ido por lo que resta del día, pasándose hacia cosas mucho más interesantes que las clases.

Sus maestros no están impresionados.

...

Él se cuela por la puerta trasera de los Hummelberry tan pronto como está lo suficientemente oscuro como para evitar los ojos de los vecinos entrometidos, y minutos más tarde está arriba, en la acogedora habitación del ático, con los brazos llenos de Rachel que lo está besando ansiosamente. La forma en que se ve esta noche hace que la boca de Blaine se seque -ella está descalza, con un vaporoso y corto vestido blanco y prácticamente, dejando al descubierto la línea de su bikiny y la forma de sus senos, desnudos y turgentes bajo la delgada tela. Lleva más maquillaje del que Blaine ha visto en ella y que la hace parecer mayor y más refinada. No está seguro si le gusta, en realidad. Su dulce apariencia femenina es lo que le llamó la atención en primer lugar, y una gran parte de su encanto. Se pregunta si ella se da cuenta de eso.

Ella besa a Blaine profunda e indecentemente, abrumando todos sus sentidos por un momento, sólo para reírse brillantemente y empujarlo hacia Kurt, que está de pie en silencio junto a su cama. Y es curioso cuán claras son las diferencias entre ellos dos. El abrazo de Kurt y su suave beso son como un _hola_ y un _te extrañé,_ y un _es bueno tenerte de vuelta aquí_, y cualquier ansiedad irracional que Blaine pudo haber tenido antes de venir aquí esta noche, cualquier temor de que se sentiría incómodo y mal después de todo este tiempo y sin la carga vertiginosa de adrenalina post-función, se disuelve. Es justo donde quiere estar, y él es querido aquí.

Hay tan poco tiempo -siempre demasiado poco, sólo un par de horas antes de que él tenga que irse- por lo que no pierde ninguna oportunidad. Un beso lleva a otro, a un toque, a una caricia, a un gemido, y pronto Blaine está sentado en la cama de Kurt, con la camisa desabrochada y su regazo lleno de una apasionada chica caliente, apenas vestida. Ella está a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sus labios pecaminosos explorando su cuello, y ella tiembla un poco cuando Blaine traza la forma de sus senos sobre la delgada tela con dedos temblorosos. El hecho de que se le permite hacer esto, y la forma en que los pezones de Rachel se endurecen en capullos apretados bajo su toque reverente, se siente surreal y pone en cortocircuito a su cerebro. Así que no es de extrañar que, de verdad, le tome mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que falta algo.

O alguien.

Sin embargo, una vez que lo hace, Blaine se gira para mirar a su alrededor tan rápidamente que Rachel casi se cae de sus rodillas, dejando escapar un pequeño chillido de descontento.

— ¿Kurt? —Él no está seguro de por qué la posibilidad de que Kurt no esté aquí lo llena de algo parecido al pánico, pero lo hace. Entonces hay una mano cálida en su hombro y Blaine se inclina hacia atrás para encontrar un cuerpo firme y sólido a pocos centímetros detrás de él, con los brazos fuertes abrazando su cintura en el momento en que se funde en ellos.

— Estoy aquí. Yo no quería... interrumpirlos.

— No me importaría. —Blaine ya está murmurando en el cuello de Kurt, tratando de llegar a sus labios. En su regazo, Rachel resopla con lo que suena como una mezcla de frustración y diversión.

Kurt se apoya en el beso con facilidad, sus palmas son dos centros de hormigueante calor contra el abdomen desnudo de Blaine, pero algo se siente mal, hay tensión en el aire.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Es apenas un susurro contra los labios de Kurt, y Blaine está tan contento de que Rachel se haya bajado de sus rodillas, porque Kurt no lo mira exactamente a los ojos y Blaine tiene que saber por qué. Él se da vuelta y se arrodilla para que pueda enfrentar al otro chico.— Tú estás... ¿distante?

— Es que... No sé lo que puedo... ¿Cuánto te...? —Kurt hace una pausa y se muerde el labio.— Quiero decir, sólo nos hemos besado hasta ahora, pero... si fuéramos más lejos. ¿Estaría bien? No quiero asustarte, así que...

Blaine siente una ola de ternura arrasándolo mientras acuna el rostro de Kurt en sus manos y dice con toda la certeza del mundo:

— No me vas a asustar. Te lo prometo. Puede que nunca haya pensado que me gustaría estar con un chico antes, pero... se siente bien. Contigo. Es lo que quiero. _Todo_, con el tiempo. —Blaine sabe que se está sonrojando, y las imágenes detrás de esas palabras hacen que su cerebro se derrita un poco, pero él tiene que dejarlo bien claro.— Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente... vemos a dónde nos lleva la noche?

Parece que es lo que había que decir, porque lo siguiente que sabe Blaine, es que está sobre su espalda con Kurt besándolo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, como si se le hubiera permitido respirar después de habérselo negado durante demasiado tiempo. Francamente, se siente así también para Blaine. Ha fantaseado sobre este momento durante mucho tiempo -cada noche desde su último encuentro como este, y tener a Kurt aquí, tenerlos a los dos así de cerca parece casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El tiempo desaparece, se vuelve irrelevante, el único ritmo que cuenta es el de tres latidos, los únicos sonidos -la música prima de jadeos y gemidos y susurros de ropa desechada lentamente. La luz es tenue, sólo una lámpara de pie en la esquina de la habitación, iluminando la forma en que los colores de su piel coinciden y se mezclan mientras yacen enredados en la cama, sólo con ropa interior -desde los tonos de porcelana pura de Kurt, pasando por el durazno cremoso de Rachel, al matiz oliva más oscuro de Blaine. Él atrapa su reflejo en los espejos de la puerta del armario de Kurt, y jadea por lo impresionantes que se ven juntos, y trata de grabar esa imagen profundamente en su memoria antes de que los labios de Rachel sobre su pezón lo distraigan de nuevo.

Tal como sospechaba Blaine, nada de lo que hacen esa noche se siente ni remotamente mucho para él. De hecho, es Rachel la que sale de la cama primero, besándolos a ambos dulcemente antes de flotar a través del ático para desaparecer detrás del biombo. La mano de Blaine acaba de encontrar su camino hacia el bulto de la erección de Kurt unos minutos antes, y está absolutamente seguro de que la forma en que Kurt está reaccionando a cada caricia y presión de sus dedos debe ser la cosa más caliente en todo el universo.

Blaine mira hacia arriba brevemente cuando Rachel se va, cubierta por nada mas que su bikiny blanco de encaje y la cortina oscura de su cabello que fluye libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda. Se ve impresionante. Pero entonces Kurt se presiona aún más cerca en el espacio recién desocupado, sus dedos jugando con el elástico de los bóxers de Blaine, y ya no hay lugar en sus pensamientos mas que para el entrecortado "¿Esto está bien?" de Kurt y su propio "Sí, _por favor, sí._"

...

Terminan desnudos en las sábanas revueltas, sudorosos y jadeantes, pero no están dispuestos a poner ni un centímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos más pronto de lo que sea absolutamente necesario, incluso cuando el semen sobre su piel se vuelve un lío frío e incómodo. No se sabe cuando conseguirán estar así de nuevo, seguros y satisfechos en _su pequeña burbuja_, y Blaine desea que hubiera una manera de registrar este sentimiento y reproducirlo cuando lo necesite, con la suave calidez de la piel de Kurt contra la suya, la dulzura perfecta de sus besos y la absoluta felicidad de yacer juntos como ahora, demasiado llenos de encanto como para moverse.

Lo siguiente que Blaine sabe es que hay alguien cantando cerca, una voz fuerte que él reconoce como Rachel tan pronto como él está medio despierto. Kurt ya está estirando sus brazos antes de acurrucar su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Blaine, sonrojado y adorablemente adormilado.

— Esa es su manera de hacernos saber que se está haciendo tarde, supongo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos. —Kurt bosteza como un gatito antes de hablar hacia el biombo.— ¡Gracias, Rach!

— De nada. —Rachel suena alegre y brillante.— ¿Ya están despiertos? ¿Puedo ponerme los audífonos de nuevo?

— Claro, estaremos levantados en un segundo.

Unos minutos más llenos de besos y es hora de irse, y Blaine probablemente debería lamentar haberse quedado dormido y haber perdido casi una hora de tiempo en la que pudieron haber hecho más de... nada, en realidad, excepto que _no puede lamentar_ quedarse dormido en los brazos de Kurt y despertar a un beso de distancia de él. Esta era una parte de su noche en la que nunca había fantaseado, y sin embargo, descubrió que le encantó tanto como el propio sexo.

Es entonces cuando la realidad lo golpea: Acaba de tener relaciones sexuales, ¿no es así? No está seguro de cómo definirlo cuando es entre dos chicos, pero lo que hicieron esta noche sin duda se sintió como sexo para él. Dando vuelta sobre su calle, exhalando pequeñas nubes de aliento en el aire frío de Enero mientras camina, tiene que sonreír ante la ironía del hecho de que West Side Story -si no es que el comentario directo de Artie- fue el principio de la relación extraña y salvaje que los tres tienen ahora.

Tal vez debería enviarle flores a Artie.

...

Es tarde esa noche, cuando Blaine está en la cama, completamente despierto y yendo a través de todos los detalles de su noche en la cabeza, cuando el entendimiento viene, se le congela la sonrisa en su cara.

Rachel nunca regresó después de salir de la cama. Ella ni siquiera fue a darle las buenas noches, no miró a escondidas desde atrás de su biombo, nada. ¿Estaba ofendida? ¿Enojada con él? Él se desvió por completo, perdido en Kurt, ella debió haberse sentido ignorada, dejada de lado cuando ellos...

Oh Dios, él actuó como un Neanderthal, ¿no? Dejando de lado por completo sus necesidades, olvidándose por completo de ella en el segundo en que la mano de Kurt estuvo en su miembro, y -¡lo que es peor!- quedándose dormido después, mientras estaba ahí sentada, sola e insatisfecha. Ninguna chica iba a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento, y con razón -y Rachel, con sus tendencias más tempestuosas y dramáticas... Dios, ella nunca se lo perdonaría, ¿o sí? Y si no, ¿qué pasaría con Kurt? ¿Seguiría al menos hablando con Blaine? ¿O simplemente los perdería a ambos por haber estado pensando con su pene en lugar de su cerebro?

Blaine apenas puede dormir esa noche. Él sólo puede ver los dígitos de su despertador corriendo hacia adelante mientras permanece despierto, preocupándose y analizando, temiendo por la mañana. Se han vuelto tan importantes para él, no tiene idea de cómo podría funcionar sin ellos en su vida nunca más. Lentamente y con seguridad, durante los dos últimos meses se habían convertido en sus amigos, sus amantes, las personas más importantes en su vida. La risa de Rachel, la voz de Kurt, cada sonrisa, cada expresión y cada gesto, todo está tan estrechamente entretejido en la trama de la vida de Blaine ahora, que él no puede imaginarse que se ha ido, y cuando lo intenta, se siente como si se estuviera asfixiando.

Pero ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que los tres estén bien? Él se humillará y se disculpará y le pedirá a Rachel que lo perdone, le prometerá que lo hará mejor la próxima vez -si se le permite una próxima vez. Oh, Dios, por favor, sólo una oportunidad más...

Pero, Dios, él no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo. _Nunca ha estado con nadie_, sexualmente o no, ¿qué le hizo pensar que podía manejar una relación con _dos_ personas, y así de excepcionales? Era evidente que estaba delirando, pensando que él podría ser lo que ellos necesitan.

Por primera vez desde Noviembre, Blaine se encuentra totalmente desmotivado para levantarse de la cama por la mañana. Él lo hace de todos modos. Él tiene que hablar con Rachel -probablemente con los dos, si es que quieren hablarle- y no hay mejor momento que antes de que empiecen las clases.

Rachel y Kurt están de pie junto al casillero de Blaine cuando él llega, en lo más profundo de una conversación, y su corazón late a todo galope -¿están hablando de él? ¿Decidiendo qué hacer, cómo acabar con todo, limpio y rápido? Sus pies se alentan sin una decisión consciente, como si estuviera tratando de posponer lo inevitable, pero está tan cerca -demasiado cerca- y tal vez podría alejarse y huir, esconderse, desaparecer, tal vez ellos no se darían cuenta...

En ese momento, ellos miran a su alrededor y -sí, ahora ya es demasiado tarde, ya se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Lo han visto -y están _sonriendo_. Brillantemente, felizmente , y hay ternura en los ojos de Kurt, afecto no escondido aún permaneciendo desde la noche anterior, y esto sólo calienta a Blaine hasta los huesos, calma sus nervios, pero -Rachel está sonriendo también. No hay enojo en su rostro, no pone mala cara o cara de pocos amigos, no hay señal de problemas en absoluto.

Blaine no lo entiende.

No trajo café esta mañana, no estaba seguro de si se lo arrojarían en la cara si Rachel se sentía particularmente dramática (y sí, ahora, a la luz del día, él reconoce lo ridículamente exagerados que fueron sus temores de la noche anterior), pero de todos modos hace un gesto hacia el aula vacía.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Ahora se ven preocupados, y en serio, Blaine tiene que resolver esto en su cabeza porque ahora mismo, no tiene idea de cuál es su posición respecto a ellos.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —se dirige a Rachel tan pronto como se instalan en sus asientos.

Sus cejas se levantan por la sorpresa.— ¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo, Blaine?

— Anoche yo... me distraje -_maravillosamente distraído-_, pero no te presté la suficiente atención, _nada de atención_, en realidad, y te fuiste, y lo siento, yo debí haberlo hecho, pero estaba... estaba...

Una caricia de fríos dedos sobre su mano lo hace detenerse por un momento.

Kurt lo está mirando con algo cálido y suave en su cara, y Rachel está negando con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Oh, no, cariño! ¿Te preocupaste por eso toda la noche? ¿Por eso estás tan cansado? Por supuesto que no estoy enojada, no tengo ninguna razón para estar enojada contigo. —Ella mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todavía están solos y continúa en voz baja.— Me fui porque ustedes dos, chicos, lucían como si lo tuvieran todo cubierto, no me necesitabas ahí, ¿verdad? Créeme, habría conseguido tu atención si hubiera querido. —Ella sonríe, de manera descarada y segura.— Simplemente decidí que era hora de terminar la noche. Fue mi decisión, no hiciste nada malo. Y es muy probable que vuelva a suceder la próxima vez, así que... —Rachel se encoge de hombros y sonríe.— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Apenas puede pensar más allá de _la próxima vez_, _habrá una próxima vez_, pero él asiente con la cabeza enfáticamente.— Sí. —Sin embargo todavía hay preocupación persistente en el fondo de su mente.— Pero. ¿No deberíamos... tener algunas reglas? ¿Para cuando estemos solos? Porque yo siento que he dado un terrible paso en falso y tú dices que estaba bien, y claramente mis instintos están completamente fuera de aquí y me dejo llevar, y yo... no lo sé, simplemente no quiero ofender a ninguno de los dos, nunca, pero yo no sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Es Kurt quien contesta esta vez, resuelto y entendiendo.— ¿_Necesitas_ reglas? Porque podemos hacer algunas, pero a lo mejor... ¿Podemos simplemente hacer lo que se siente bien y promete hablar si algo no se siente así?

Rachel asiente con la cabeza y comenta,— Digo, Kurt y yo no vamos más allá de una cierta zona de confort con los demás, y no puedo perder mi virginidad, pero aparte de eso... —Blaine siente que su mandíbula cae y Rachel frunce el ceño.— ¿Qué?

— Pensé... ustedes dos...

Hay un momento de confusión; Kurt lo entiende primero y se ríe.— ¿Pensaste que ella y yo habíamos tenido sexo? ¡Oh Dios, Blaine, no! Hay un límite, ya sabes. Ella puede no ser mi hermana de verdad, pero pues no. Nada de sexo real.

— ¡Pero parecen tan experimentados! Y con lo que dijeron de que se metieron en problemas en LA, pensé... —la cabeza de Blaine todavía se está recuperando con este último descubrimiento, y es probable que sea terriblemente grosero y totalmente impropio de un caballero decir cosas como esta, pero parece que no puede controlar su boca en estos momentos. Afortunadamente, ambos se ríen antes de que Kurt le explique.

— Oh, ella ganó _algo_ de experiencia en LA -ambos lo hicimos, creo que con un par de chicas de nuestra vieja escuela. No fue nada tan salvaje como probablemente imaginas. Recuerda como son nuestros padres, realmente no necesitan mucho para considerarlo problema. A decir verdad, pensaron que fui yo quien lo hizo y Rachel sólo estaba cubriéndome. Habría ido mucho peor si supieran lo contrario.

— ¿Entonces ellos son... homofóbicos? —Rara vez hablan de sus padres y Blaine sólo quiere saber, seguramente le ayudaría a entender mejor.

Kurt se vuelve más serio.— A su manera, sí. Digamos que... ellos creen que es una cuestión de elección, y que es tan tratable porque es antinatural. Creen en el enviar a los gays a aquellas terapias que se supone que los volverán heterosexuales, por su propio bien, por supuesto. Así que... sí. Salir del clóset no es una opción.

— Sin embargo, prefiero a los chicos. Sólo quería experimentar. —Rachel añade con una sonrisa. Ambos se ven tan tranquilos a pesar de que la piel de Blaine está picando ante el pensamiento de tal ignorancia, y cómo se sentiría para ellos vivir con esto todos los días.

La campana interrumpe su conversación tan pronto como el resto de la clase comienza a llenar la sala. Rachel le dispara a Blaine una última sonrisa antes de girar para sacar sus libros.— ¿Entonces, todavía estás interesado, ahora que sabes todo eso?

— Por supuesto. —Y él lo está, probablemente aún más. Antes, se sentía un poco como un niño desorientado en comparación a lo que él pensaba de la experiencia y el conocimiento de Kurt y Rachel. Ahora que sabe que están en igualdad de circunstancias, todo se siente aún más dulce, más precioso. Están descubriendo las cosas juntos. Se siente como un regalo.

...

Esa segunda noche solo parece ser la prueba tangible y confirmada de que realmente son más que buenos amigos. Es como cruzar una línea que les permite ser _más_ -más abiertos, más audaces, platónicamente o no.

Ellos comienzan a tomar algunos riesgos que -objetivamente- definitivamente no deben tomar: susurrarse pequeños pensamientos privados en los pasillos o incluso en la clase, de esos que los hacen sonrojar y sonreír durante largos minutos después. Encontrarse con Kurt en el baño de hombres primero, luego en el armario del conserje con Rachel, para intercambiar besos apresurados. Deambulando a esconderse debajo de las gradas durante una hora libre, buscando privacidad.

Están jugando con fuego.

Pero hay más que eso: Blaine siente que puede ser más abierto con ellos, como un amigo ahora. Por primera vez se atreve a hacer preguntas acerca de su vida personal, las cosas que le han estado molestando desde hace algún tiempo -ya sin miedo de que ellos lo callen por ser entrometido. Sin embargo sigue siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras -él sabe que los dos son muy orgullosos, y definitivamente no quiere ofenderlos. Pero él tiene sus observaciones, sus conjeturas.

Siempre van a pie a la escuela en lugar de conducir, sin importar el clima; siempre traen su propio almuerzo, y Blaine sospecha que no es _sólo_ porque sea saludable y orgánico, como Kurt manifiesta. Sus ropas son variadas y sorprendentes, pero sorprendentemente, siempre complementada con los mismos pocos pares de zapatos.

Así que no, él no pregunta si hay problemas de dinero en su familia. Pero se ofrece a llevarlos a casa una particularmente congelada tarde de Enero, y es una invitación permanente a partir de entonces, una que aceptan de vez en cuando. Él les trae el café tres veces a la semana, sólo porque él puede, y además, los pasteles de la mañana de Kurt se han convertido en un estándar de los últimos tiempos. Finalmente se pregunta por qué no tienen teléfonos celulares o computadoras -un hecho tan inusual que ha estado en su mente desde hace meses- y se entera de que es parte del plan de sus padres para mantenerlos bajo control después del "problema" en LA.

Él también les dice más acerca de sí mismo -cómo sus padres nunca parecen tener suficiente tiempo para nada, por lo que su casa y su vida es siempre un poco loca, un poco fuera de balance, aunque nunca falta el amor o los cuidados. Cómo Cooper está a veces tan ensimismado en él, que crispa los nervios de todos, pero Blaine lo quiere mucho. Acerca de sus recuerdos de la infancia y sus sueños para el futuro. En realidad acerca de todo, y a veces se siente como que tal vez no debería hacerlo cuando los ojos de los hermanos se llenan un poco de melancólica, pero de todos modos, siempre le preguntan, así que él habla.

Se siente tan bien ser capaz de hablar con tanta libertad, sin preguntarse acerca de lo que debe y no debe decir. Él está mucho más cerca de Rachel y Kurt ahora, en todos los sentidos -y cada día, cada conversación y beso robado, cada sonrisa y cada pequeña cosa que aprende acerca de ellos, sólo hace más profundo el encaprichamiento de Blaine.

...

— Estás preciosa hoy, —dice Blaine en lugar de un saludo mientras se acerca a su casillero una mañana, Rachel girando frente a él. El vestido azul marino que está usando a pesar del cruel frío, cae justo sobre sus rodillas y es tan modesto como toda su ropa escolar -no hay escotes o cortes arriesgados- pero le ajusta perfecto, la falda fluye con gracia alrededor de sus esbeltas piernas mientras se da la vuelta una vez más y hace una reverencia, resplandeciente.

— ¡Gracias! Kurt hizo un trabajo increíble en él, ¿no?

— ¿Kurt? —Blaine los mira a ambos, sin entender.

— Bueno, sí. Él hace o adapta la mayoría de nuestra ropa, ¿no te lo dijo? Es una especie de prodigio de la moda.

Kurt parece tímido mientras se apoya contra un casillero, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos fijos en el suelo, y Blaine sonríe, otro misterio resuelto de los hermanos.

—Wow. Esto es... _realmente impresionante_. —Él dice con voz asombrada.— Ustedes dos siempre están muy bien vestidos, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

— Pff. —Kurt lo mira con una sonrisa.— Por supuesto que la ropa a la medida se ve mejor que la de los escaparates, Blaine. Pero gracias. Me gusta pensar que soy muy bueno en eso.

— Lo mismo ocurre con todos sus fans en Etsy*****. —Rachel canturrea, y Kurt la hace callar con mirada penetrante. Ella le hace un guiño a Blaine, quien luce desconcertado, y Rachel agrega en un susurro.— Pero shh, es un secreto.

— Por supuesto. —Él sonríe a Kurt, su curiosidad alcanza su punto máximo.— ¿Entonces estás planeando una carrera en la moda?

No está seguro de qué fue lo que dijo mal, pero la expresión de Kurt cambia ante eso, cerrándose como un obturador.

— No... no lo sé todavía. El tiempo lo dirá. —Se encoge de hombros y fija una sonrisa demasiado brillante en su cara.— ¿Entonces qué estás planeando para la asignación de esta semana en Glee?

Cercanos o no, Blaine sabe cuándo no presionar.

...

— Entonces, ¿está ocupado? —Sugar, una esbelta estudiante de primer año que se unió a ellos después de las Seccionales se deja caer en la silla al lado de Blaine un día a principios de Febrero. Blaine se sobresalta, buscando a toda prisa hacia enfrente donde está Kurt riéndose de algo que dijo Mike, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás dejando expuesta la larga línea de su garganta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Sugar se ríe alegremente y sacude la cabeza.— Kurt Hummelberry, por supuesto. ¿Hay alguna novia esperándolo en Los Ángeles?

Okay, es del conocimiento de todo el mundo que Blaine es el mejor amigo de los Hummelberry, pero aún así...

— ¿Kurt? ¿En serio?

Sugar deja escapar un largo suspiro.— Ya sé, por supuesto que no entiendes, sólo tienes ojos para Rachel. —Blaine abre la boca -para decir qué, ni siquiera está seguro- pero ella sigue parloteando.— Pero Kurt... las chicas nos lo estábamos preguntando. Yum, él es sexy y ardiente.

Blaine cierra su boca con un chasquido. Por supuesto que lo es, nadie lo sabe mejor que Blaine, pero...— ¿En serio?

Sugar se encoge de hombros.— Tú no lo puedes ver, lo sé. Pero míralo. —De hecho, ella vuelve su rostro hacia el frente donde Kurt está ahora tratando de imitar algunos pasos de baile que Mike le está mostrando, unos que implican un montón de movimientos de cadera, mierda.— Mira. Su cara, sus ojos, sus brazos. Su _trasero_, Blaine. Y esos labios fueron hechos para besar, estoy segura de ello. ¿Y has visto a algún otro chico de esta escuela que se vea con tanta clase? Digo, tú no estás nada mal, pero Kurt... ¿Entonces lo está? ¿Está ocupado?

Blaine tiene que sacudir un poco la cabeza para despejarla de las imágenes en las que él prefiere no pensar a menos que esté solo.— Um. No que yo sepa. —No lo está. Técnicamente hablando.

Sugar se emociona un poco.— Excelente. Le diré a las chicas. —Hace una pausa y luego añade.— Ella no está totalmente interesada en ti, por cierto. Rachel, quiero decir. Ella no tiene intereses románticos en ti, créanme, tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas. De nada.

Y con eso, se va, dejando a Blaine con la boca abierta y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

* * *

***Esty: **Mercado en línea que se especializa en artículos hechos a mano, antigüedades y materiales para manualidades.

* * *

**Contenido visual: (eliminar paréntesis y espacios)**

**Oh, Sugar...** http:(/)(/)(headbandxbowties).(tumblr).(c)om /post /43754969146

* * *

_Poco a poco Blaine va conociendo más de Kurt y Rachel :D_

_Gracias a AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss (se te extraña muchísimo!), alan n.n, ValeAsencio, Klaineadiction, Monse de CrissColfer, Candy Criss, Amorella, Ever- Always, JazzCrissColfer, AmiDela, Charlotte Marian MaBe, Gabriela Cruz, Chesire de CrissColfer, Youknowmycoffeeorder, monsetziita, y fernimontecinos por sus reviews :D Gracias también a los que me comentan en Facebook y Twitter... No he podido responderles directamente... han sido días muuuy complicados en todos aspectos..._

_No olviden dejar su review :D_

_Nos leemos el próximo domingo :)  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	6. Día de San Valentín

**También disponible en AO3 y en scarves&coffee**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Día de San Valentín  
**

* * *

El Día de San Valentín se acerca rápidamente y es la primera vez desde el épico enamoramiento que tuvo de su amiga Amy en la secundaria que Blaine está realmente emocionada por ello. Él tiene a alguien a quien sorprender este año -tiene _dos personas_ que son importantes para él y que necesitan saberlo. Y sería fácil y maravilloso y tan natural -casi todos sus amigos están preparando con entusiasmo las citas, canciones y regalos para sus novios y novias, es de lo único que hablan últimamente- excepto que en su caso nadie puede saberlo.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la noche de apertura de West Side Story, y sin embargo, hay cosas que nunca cambiaron en absoluto. Todo el mundo sabe que Blaine es amigo de los Hummelberry ahora; algunas personas incluso suponen que él tiene un pequeño enamoramiento, aunque sus sospechas se concentran firmemente en Rachel.

Pero que las personas hablen y supongan es una cosa, y la realidad es otra -y la verdadera naturaleza de su relación tiene que seguir siendo un secreto celosamente guardado. Lo que sea que Blaine prepare para el Día de San Valentín, de ninguna manera puede ser público. Lo que es más, tiene que ser lo suficientemente sutil como para que incluso si los padres de Rachel y Kurt se tropiezen con él, no vaya a levantar sospechas de que su relación va más allá de una amistad.

Y eso es lo que hace que sea complicado.

Blaine pasa una semana planeando y pensando, descartando una idea tras otra . Él quiere que su regalo sea original y personal, creado sólo para ellos; algo poco convencional y pensado, pero no exagerado o excesivo. Y tiene que hablar de afecto y atracción, pero sin usar la palabra _amor_.

Por supuesto, ahora está en todas partes, especialmente en esta época del año -una palabra usada en exceso y confusa que es difícil de evadir. Pero es exactamente por eso por lo que quiere evitarlo. Él sabe que la mayoría de sus amigos no piensan en nada más que en colmar a sus novias y novios, sin importar lo poco duradero, con corazones y tarjetas de amor y _Te amos_. Pero Blaine siempre ha visto el amor como algo precioso, mucho más que una simple palabra, e incluso con todo lo que Rachel y Kurt le hacen sentir, él no es todavía ahí. Él quiere estar absolutamente seguro, tiene que saber que _esto es_, antes de que pueda decirle a alguien que lo ama. Y hasta entonces, incluso una tonta tarjeta con la palabra _amor_, o la letra de una canción que la lleve, simplemente no se siente bien.

Cuando finalmente lo encuentra, una idea tan perfecta que lo obliga a hacer un poco de baile de la victoria justo en medio de la cocina, todavía queda un problema. Puede darles el regalo en secreto, pero la canción, aunque inocente, haría a la gente hablar y especular si la cantase en el coro como parte de la tarea semanal del Día de San Valentín, sin importar lo que diría o dejara de decir.

Le toma un poco más de planeación y un par de horas en su casa vacía con el piano y un micrófono, y un poco de papel bonito, pero luego está hecho, y Blaine tiene que admitir que está realmente orgulloso de sí mismo. El regalo, sellado en un grueso sobre hecho a mano, se siente bien. Ahora sólo tiene que entregarlo con discreción.

...

En toda su preocupación por el regalo perfecto, Blaine nunca se detuvo a pensar en que Rachel y Kurt podrían querer darle algo también. Eso probablemente dice algo acerca de su percepción sobre su relación, de cómo se siente honrado de ser aceptado y querido por ellos, y no del todo seguro de lo que hizo para merecerlo. Así que se congela por un momento, sorprendido, cuando Rachel toma una caja de color marrón claro de su bolso y la pone en su casillero abierto tan pronto como se encuentran en la mañana del día de San Valentín. Ella se ríe en silencio ante su expresión desconcertada.

— Feliz Día de San Valentín, tonto. No lo abras hasta que estés en casa.

Blaine se apresura para ocultar la caja detrás del lío de libros en su casillero, con las mejillas cálidas, y está bastante seguro de que todavía está sonrojándose cuando los encara nuevamente.

— Gracias. También tengo algo para ustedes, sólo que... más tarde. No en público. —Su paquete no es ni de lejos tan discreto como la caja -la elección de papel de color rojo brillante para el sobre podría haber sido un poco excesivo.

Kurt asiente, sonriendo, y señala hacia un aula vacía.— Vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Kurt hoy parece acelerado, emocionado, y tan pronto como se han sentado, él pone una bolsa pequeña de papel frente a Blaine. Se parece a cualquier otro de sus paquetes de productos horneados y Blaine arquea una ceja lleno de curiosidad cuando toma la bolsa y la abre -y luego el aroma lo golpea, haciéndolo jadear.

— Galletas de anís. —confirma Kurt, de repente tímido.— No estoy seguro si en realidad son como las que tu abuela solía preparar, pero busqué recetas que se adaptaran a tu descripción, y las modifiqué un poco, y... espero que estén bien. Nunca antes había intentado hacer cualquier cosa con anís, así que no estoy seguro.

— Te acordaste. —Algo se atora en la garganta de Blaine.

— Por supuesto que sí. Fue algo importante que compartiste, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Kurt se ve adorable, ligeramente nervioso, y Blaine de verdad quiere abrazarlo sin sentido en estos momentos.

Su abuela falleció hace más de un año, y sus galletas de anís son un recuerdo tan viejo como Blaine puede recordar. Eran sus favoritas, por lo que se las preparaba cada vez que Blaine iba a visitarla a Florida -que no era bastante a menudo- y el sabor era algo que siempre significaba _la felicidad_ y _la seguridad_ para él, sin importar qué. La mamá de Blaine trató de rehacer la receta, pero las suyas nunca fueron iguales. Estas, sin embargo...

— Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —Se ven un poco diferentes, pero el sabor familiar es como un flashback a la antigua cocina soleada donde Blaine pasó largas horas, cantando en voz alta con su abuela, ayudándola con la cena, bebiendo chocolate caliente, o simplemente hablando de lo que estaba en su mente. Es algo que Blaine perdió toda esperanza de experimentar alguna vez de nuevo, y tal vez debería estar avergonzado por el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero él no puede permitirse preocuparse.— Son _perfectas_, Kurt. Son como las recuerdo.

La sonrisa de Kurt es tan brillante y feliz que parece llenar toda la habitación.— Creo que son las modificaciones, ninguna receta real sonaba exactamente bien, pero me diste detalles suficientes para trabajar. Hay semillas de anís machacadas en vez de extracto, y un poco de pimienta negra triturada, un poco de limón -escribí todo, te voy a dar la receta para que siempre puedas tenerlas cuando... cuando la eches de menos.

Los ojos de Kurt se ensombrecen momentáneamente por la tristeza, su voz se quiebra ligeramente al final, y de repente Blaine recuerda: él sabe muy bien lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas.

La necesidad de envolver a Kurt en un abrazo es abrumadora, ser condenado en un lugar público.

— ¿Planeas cantar algo en Glee hoy? —La alegre voz de Rachel rompe el estado de ánimo y Blaine está medio contento porque estuvo a cuatro segundos de hacer o decir algo que realmente no debería, no aquí -y probablemente no todavía.

— No. Lo haría, pero... —Se encoge de hombros.

— Si. Lo sé. — Rachel suspira dramáticamente.— Creo que es la primera vez que no tengo nada preparado, pero no importa lo mucho que lo intenté, no pude encontrar una canción que no revelara demasiado. Bueno. Voy a dejar que los demás brillen en esta ocasión.

Todos se ríen y la atmósfera es de nuevo ligera, pero algo en el pecho de Blaine ha cambiado, un diminuto y suave cambio que no entiende todavía, pero que sospecha que puede significar mucho.

...

Blaine no había tenido tanta diversión en el Día de San Valentín en años. Incluso secretamente, los hermanos están todos tontos y coquetos hoy. Rachel enciende su modo seductor una y otra vez sin problemas, sólo lo suficiente para incitarlo; Kurt le dedica miradas sensuales y seductoras cada vez que puede salirse con la suya, haciendo a las rodillas de Blaine temblar y su boca se seca. ¿Cómo consigue -en una sóla hora- derretir a Blaine completamente con las emociones y luego ponerlo duro y desesperado con una sóla mirada?

Tanto Rachel como Blaine obtienen algunas tarjetas de San Valentín secretas y corazones de caramelo (además, en el caso de Blaine, una muy clara invitación para una variedad no del todo platónica que declina cortésmente), pero no es nada comparado con Kurt. Él ha estado siendo positivamente colmado con pequeños regalos durante todo el día, mensajes en corazones y, en un caso específico, una enorme canasta de regalo con dulces y un enorme gatito de peluche de color rosa (de parte de Sugar; nadie puede decir que ella no va con todo respecto a sus afectos). La mayoría de los regalos vienen de parte de sonrojadas niñas soñadoras de primer y segundo año que miran a Kurt con temor y tímidas sonrisas, que ríen cuando pasan rápidamente por ahí a su alrededor. Kurt parece completamente abrumado, aturdido por tanta atención y sin saber qué hacer con todo eso en absoluto. La incredulidad reflejada en sus enormes ojos es absolutamente adorable.

— Él nunca había tenido esto antes. —Rachel se inclina hacia Blaine en la sala del coro cuando ambos miran con total diversión, cómo Kurt está tratando de hacer frente a los entusiastas intentos de coqueteo de Sugar.— Él solo conseguía... ya sabes, entusiasmo y calidez durante el verano. Las chicas nunca solían venir hacia él. Oh, ¡Voy a burlarme de él mucho! —Ella sonríe y Blaine no puede aguantar un resoplido. Las travesura se ven bien en ella.

Glee es hoy como un festival de canciones de amor, y ninguna de las parejas en la habitación parecían incómodas con las demostraciones públicas de afecto en lo más mínimo -no es que lo hagan habitualmente, pero hoy parece más desagradable que nunca.

Pero Blaine tiene un problema más grande que eso. El regalo se encuentra todavía en su mochila -se le olvidó a causa de la sorpresa de las galletas de Kurt en la mañana y durante todo el día no pudo encontrar ningún lugar privado, hasta el último rincón estaba ocupado por parejas. Tenía la esperanza de convencer a los hermanos para llevarlos a su casa y darles el paquete en el coche, pero resultó que su mamá los recogería hoy, así que ahí iba su plan B. ¿Y ahora qué?

Ahora, al parecer, tendrá que hacer un pequeño allanamiento en el casillero de Kurt. Aunque, ¿es siquiera un allanamiento cuando se sabe la combinación, después de haberla visto en uso decenas de veces? Un pequeño viaje al baño en medio de las canciones -los pasillos están vacíos y en silencio a esta hora- y cinco minutos después Blaine está de regreso en la sala de coro, orgulloso de su sigilo.

El sobre está en el casillero de Kurt, al frente y al centro, cuando él va a recoger sus libros después de Glee, y los ojos de Kurt se agrandan cuando mira el diminuto _Rachel & Kurt_ en el sobre sellado. Hay algunas personas de New Directions todavía alrededor, por lo que sólo guarda el sobre con cuidado en su bolso y arquea una ceja hacia Blaine cuando están afuera en el estacionamiento. Blaine sonríe y aticula _Feliz Día de San Valentín_, deseando poder ver sus reacciones ante su pequeño regalo.

...

La caja marrón está sellada, por lo que Blaine no puede husmear nada hasta que esté en su habitación, cortando la cinta y abriendo las tapas -pero entonces el aroma picante de las galletas de anís se alza como una nube celestial para impregnar el aire. Hay otra bolsa más grande en el interior -celofán transparente atado con un trozo de cinta roja, un pedazo de papel rojo rígido adjunto. Blaine lo agarra con una sonrisa y por supuesto, es la receta que Kurt le prometió, escrita de forma ordenada con su letra cursiva. En la parte posterior, hay una pequeña nota: _Intento # 1 de muchos. Voy a encontrar la más adecuada para ti, te lo prometo. K._ Blaine ya sabe que va a conservar la tarjeta para él mismo, y sólo hará una copia para que su madre la tenga en la cocina.

Es el regalo más considerado que jamás había recibido, uno que tiene efectos adicionales más allá de lo previsto, y ni siquiera es la única cosa en el paquete.

Una caja negra yace arriba de un sobre color rosa , y Blaine la abre, curioso -y jadea.

La corbata de moño cuidadosamente guardada en la caja es de color rojo vibrante, con un sutil patrón de pequeñas notas musicales negras. La tela es lisa y suave al tacto y Blaine no puede resistirse a sacarla y colocarla en el cuello de la camisa azul marino que lleva puesta hoy. Parece simplemente perfecta- no demasiado llamativa, más o menos discreta, pero elegante.

No usa corbatas de moño con frecuencia, por lo general elige un estilo sencillo, cercano a lo casual elegante, pero de vez en cuando, cuando se siente con ánimos de divertirse con su ropa, usa una de las pocas que tiene. El rojo irá perfectamente con muchas de sus camisas -su guardarropa está lleno de blanco, azul marino y gris. Blaine no tiene dudas de que la corbata de moño fue idea de Kurt -es tan parecido a él para notar cosas como esa; otra prueba de su atención.

Es sólo cuando está poniendo la corbata de moño en la caja, que Blaine se encuentra la nota que estaba escondida debajo. Él abre la tarjeta de color crema, sonriendo mientras lee.

_Blaine:  
__Cada vez que te veo usando una corbata de moño, sólo quiero besarte hasta perder el aliento. No tienes idea de lo adorable que luces con ellas, o lo caliente que es incluso que puedas atarlas, ¿verdad?  
__Vi esta tela y no me pude resistir. Quedaría perfecta con esa camisa negra que acentúa tus hombros tan bien, la que llevabas la primera vez que te vi.  
__Espero que te guste -Kurt_

Sus mejillas se sienten calientes cuando guarda la nota. Camisa negra... él sabe a cuál se refiere Kurt; recuerda haberla llevado el primer día de clases, y luego ya no hasta hace poco debido a un botón que se cayó y guardó, olvidándose de coserlo de nuevo.

¿Significa esto que Kurt se fijó en él desde ese entonces? Eso es bastante... wow.

Y espera, Kurt dijo que no pudo resistirse a la tela, ¿significa que él _confeccionó_ esta pajarita? Es difícil de creer, parece tan perfecta -pero por supuesto, cuando Blaine mira más de cerca, se da cuenta de la pequeña KH bordada discretamente en hilo de oro en el interior de la banda que va alrededor de su cuello. De repente, el regalo se siente aún más preciado: Kurt lo hizo. Con sus propias manos. Pensó en Blaine cuando vio la tela, pasó quién sabe cuánto tiempo planeándolo y cosiéndolo, sólo para él.

Wow. Su propio regalo parece tan tonto ahora.

Una vez que finalmente deja de bailar alrededor de la habitación lleno de euforia, toma el corbatín y se lo acercá a la cara -y juraría que puede oler un toque de colonia de Kurt en él. Blaine alcanza otro sobre. Está sellado con una simple estrella dorada, y cuando lo abre, un pedazo de papel de color rosa sale primero, con la loca escritura de Rachel en la parte superior.

_Sólo un pequeño recuerdo de nuestro tiempo juntos. ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!_

Hay una foto en el sobre, pegada a un pedazo de cartón dorado que hace un marco, y Blaine no puede evitar que una sonrisa se extienda en su cara cuando la ve. Él no sabe dónde la encontró Rachel, pero él la recuerda molestando a todo el mundo tomándoles fotos durante los ensayos y las presentaciones de West Side Story porque quería hacer un álbum de recuerdos. Esta es sin duda una de las fotos que ella debe haber encontrado, y la única de los tres juntos que Blaine ha visto jamás.

Fue tomada tras bambalinas, después de uno de los shows, y ambos -Blaine y Rachel- se ven un poco cansados y despeinados, pero llenos de júbilo. Rachel está sentada frente al espejo, volteando hacia Blaine y Kurt que están de pie junto a ella, y todos están riéndose de algo, luciendo felices y sin restricciones. Es una imagen preciosa, incluso si es sólo una instantánea con un fondo muy oscuro y con gente detrás de ellos, y Rachel está en lo correcto. Es un recuerdo perfecto, algo que sin duda va a atesorar.

Con una sonrisa, coloca el marco en su mesita de noche.

-8-8-8-8-8-

_— Kurt, bebé, ¿por qué lloras?_

_Kurt mira por arriba de la flor que está sosteniendo delicadamente en su mano -una bella iris de origami púrpura- y rápidamente se seca los ojos con la manga. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se le habían llenado de lágrimas._

_— No, no es nada. Sólo... la canción._

_— La canción es preciosa, y Blaine la interpreta casi a la perfección, pero no es una para llorar, ¿o sí?_

_No, en realidad no lo es -de hecho, es una de las canciones más positivas y gratificantes que Kurt ha escuchado. Lo cual no cambia el hecho de que sintió un nudo en la garganta tan pronto como puso el CD sin título que había en el sobre junto con las flores de origami y escuchó la voz de Blaine cantando las primeras líneas con el acompañamiento del piano._

_— Lo sé, pero... nunca nadie me ha cantado antes , ¿sabes? Nadie más que tú, por lo menos. Yo no sabía que se sentiría así. Y... él grabó la canción para nosotros, Rach, para decirnos que lo hacemos sonreír. ¿Y qué sucede cuando nosotros...?_

_Rachel se da la vuelta de su panel de corcho donde ha estado colocando su propia flor, una hermosa rosa rosa, y se deja caer al suelo al lado de Kurt. Él aparta con cuidado su iris antes de que Rachel lo estreche en un fuerte abrazo._

_— Shh, todo irá bien. Todo va a estar bien._

_— ¿Me lo prometes? —Las lágrimas fluyen de nuevo, y Kurt ya no las detiene. Rachel besa sus labios húmedos y salados._

_— Lo prometo._

-8-8-8-8-8-

La mañana después del Día de San Valentín Blaine llega a la escuela casi una hora antes de comenzar las clases, impaciente y mareado para ver a Kurt y a Rachel, darles las gracias y saber si les gustaron sus pequeños regalos. Los pasillos están casi desiertos, pero ellos ya están ahí junto a su casillero, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa aún más brillante, y el corazón de Blaine late más rápido ante la escena ya familiar, pero como si fuera completamente nueva. Tienen por lo menos una media hora en el aula vacía antes de que otros estudiantes comiencen a llegar, pero es sólo una ilusión de privacidad, no pueden tener un desliz, y los dedos y los labios de Blaine están _hormigueando_.

Sí, les encantó la canción y las flores, se entera, y el rostro de Kurt en particular, es más suave, de cierta manera cursi, y Blaine no puede pensar mucho en ello, porque va a olvidar todo acerca de dónde están y lo que no tienen permitido hacer. Así que, en su lugar, les agradece por los regalos que le dieron, tratando de decirles exactamente lo perfectos que fueron, pero nada parece ser suficiente, son sólo palabras que no pueden realmente expresar la totalidad de sus sentimientos.

Así que se queda con Kurt en el vestuario después de Educación Física esa tarde, lo retiene con una súplica susurrada mientras salen del gimnasio. Milagrosamente nadie pierde el tiempo hoy, nadie se queda atrás ni les presta atención, y pronto ellos son los últimos dos en ese lugar, ambos todavía sin haberse duchado, sudorosos, y tan calientes el uno contra el otro mientras se esconden en un rincón oscuro y presionan sus cuerpos juntos, frenética y desesperadamente, conscientes del poco tiempo que tienen y decididos a no desperdiciarlo. Es la primera vez en la vida de Blaine que se viene en los pantalones, lo que es glorioso e impresionante, y luego incómodo como el infierno, y gracias a Dios que van a ducharse y cambiarse. El rostro de Kurt, tan revelador y maravillosamente deshecho a la luz del día, es algo que nunca será capaz de borrar de su memoria.

No es sino hasta esa noche que Blaine se permite a sí mismo poner en palabras lo que ha estado rondando en su cabeza todo el día.

En algún lugar entre anoche y esta mañana, algo parece haber cambiado en su mente.

Él ya no piensa en los Hummelberrys como una unidad. Ya no son _Rachel-y-Kurt_, son dos personas muy distintas, con emociones potencialmente distintas unidas a ellos. Es Rachel y es Kurt. O incluso tal vez, es Kurt y luego Rachel. Y es un poco aterrador y quizás muy hermoso, pero por ahora, en general, todo esto hace girar la cabeza de Blaine, por lo que deja las cosas así y piensa: _el tiempo lo dirá._

* * *

**Contenido visual: (eliminar paréntesis y espacios)**

**Club de fans de Kurt Hummelberry: **http:(/)(/)(headbandxbowties).(tumblr).(c)om /post /43840251083

**Smile (canción que Blaine les escribe a Rachel y Kurt): ****http:(/)(/)(youtu).(be) /MaYqNbnMqI8**

* * *

_Blaine... ¿Qué ha cambiado en tu mente?_

_Gracias a Klaine Anderson Hummel, alan n . n, AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss, Gabriela Cruz, AmiDela, Aamorella, Charlotte Marian MaBe, ValeAsencio, Candy Criss e Ilse Wayland por sus reviews :D_

_Nos leemos el próximo domingo :D  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	7. Kurt

**También disponible en AO3 y en scarves&coffee**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Kurt**

* * *

— Kurt, ¿estás bien?

— Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —Es una respuesta automática, Blaine puede decirlo; es enérgico y Kurt lo mira en tono de disculpa, pero no dice nada más.

— No lo sé... pareces preocupado, y así has estado estos últimos días. Desapareces durante el almuerzo, le gruñes a la gente que se preocupa por ti...

Kurt suspira y aparta su sándwich.— ...y los muffiins se quemaron esta mañana, lo sé. Esta última parte es en realidad culpa de Rachel, está aprendiendo a hornear.

A la izquierda de Blaine, Rachel resopla con indignación. Kurt le acaricia la mano y vuelve su atención a Blaine. Incluso su sonrisa parece indiferente.

— No es nada, sólo algunos problemas en casa. Voy a estar bien.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

— No, pero gracias.

Esta vez la sonrisa es real, aunque solo sea por un instante.

-8-8-8-8-8-

_— Hijo, vas a cumplir diecisiete años en tres meses, es hora de que aprendas cómo ser un hombre.  
_

_Es la última semana de Febrero. Están sólos en la cocina, sólo ellos dos, y es uno de esos momentos en los que Kurt es dolorosamente consciente de que _este hombreno es realmente su padre_, no importa cuántos años han jugado a la familia._

___—_ ¿Estás diciéndome que ahora no soy un hombre? _—_declara bruscamente, a la defensiva, y su padre levanta sus manos en un gesto conciliador.  


___—_ Hey, no seas quisquilloso conmigo. Justo ahora eres un niño. Un buen niño, con mucho potencial, pero un niño a fin de cuentas. Eres todo sueños, pasión y música. Y la vida real no es así. Es momento de que aprendas que un hombre tiene que ser práctico y racional, y muy a menudo tiene que sacrificar sus propios deseos por el bien de su familia.  


_Está golpeando terriblemente cerca de su interior y Kurt fuerza su rostro en una expresión neutral aunque sus entrañas se retuercen desagradablemente. Su padre no lo sabe. _No lo puede saber_. La reacción sería mucho menos civilizada si lo hiciera. Aunque..._

___—_ ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo aprenda?  


___—_ Te lo enseñaré. Vamos a empezar con cosas prácticas -el mantenimiento de la casa, las reparaciones del hogar y del auto, llevar un presupuesto, cosas así. Y es hora de que renuncies a las cuestiones femeninas, hijo.  


___—_ ¿Cuestiones femeninas?  


___—_ Cocinar, hornear, coser. Vas a dejárselo a Rachel y a tu madre de ahora en adelante.  


___—_ Pero... _—_los ojos de Kurt se agrandan.  


___—_ No, Kurt. Es mi última palabra. Esas no son tus responsabilidades y ya estás lo bastante grande como para seguir incursionando en cosas que no te competen. Tendrás un montón de cosas qué hacer a partir de hoy.  


_Y así lo hace. Toda la semana, cada minuto libre de Kurt es llenado con 'cosas de hombres': ayudar a su padre en diversas tareas de la casa y del garage, discusiones acerca de los trabajos adecuados para un hombre ("No se trata de sueños, hijo, se trata de estabilidad y el sustento de tu familia. El pago, los beneficios, las horas... eso es lo que cuenta."), incluso del vínculo masculino. Van a ver un partido de basketball universitario juntos -algo que para Kurt es profundamente aburrido. Luego, a pesar de las protestas de Kurt, su padre lo lleva a su noche semanal de póker en un pub local ("Sólo recuerda, nunca juegues por dinero. Se supone que debe divertirte y no ser tu ruina.") e incluso va más lejos al ofrecerse a comprarle una pequeña cerveza, misma que Kurt rechaza fríamente. _

_Es una pesadilla, toda esta semana -siendo el franco recuerdo de las expectativas de sus padres hacia él, de la persona que ellos quieren ver en su hijo. Él lo ha sabido todo el tiempo, por supuesto, pero siempre lo ha podido hacer a un lado en favor de la búsqueda de las pequeñas alegrías de la vida cotidiana. Siempre ha sido algo para pensar después._

_Bueno, el 'después' es ahora._

_Arrastra los pies cada día, apretando los dientes mientras observa a Rachel estropear la mayoría de sus intentos gastronómicos y no se le permite ayudar, o mejor aún, hacerse cargo, porque ella es inútil en la cocina._

_Él aprovecha cada momento libre que tiene en la escuela para esconderse en el aula de economía doméstica y trabajar en la ropa que necesita terminar de coser para un pedido. Él no puede hacerlo en casa ahora y los compradores están esperando, así que no hay otra opción, de verdad, pero reduce severamente su tiempo con Blaine, y eso apesta._

_ Se muerde la lengua la mayor parte del tiempo que está con su padre, tratando de no empeorar las cosas por escupirle que no le importa el deporte o el póker o el tiempo de hombres, y que preferiría pagarle a un experto si cualquier cosa necesitara reparación, y de todos modos, ¿qué importa?, nunca va a tener una familia propia._

_Con todo, la semana es sombría y lúgubre. Pero lo peor viene el domingo._

_Él no piensa mucho cuando su padre lo despierta antes del amanecer y le dice que se prepare para un día en el bosque. Excursionismo entonces, otro intento de unión. Bien, él puede sobrevivir a eso. Porque mañana... Mañana sus padres irán a LA otra vez, y se pondrá a hornear, y a coser, y tendrá tiempo con Blaine. La perspectiva lo hace casi animarse._

_Excepto cuando salen del coche dos horas más tarde y se encuentran con un pequeño grupo de hombres ahí, y todos están sosteniendo escopetas._

_— ¿Padre? ¿Qué está pasando? —A Kurt ni siquiera le importa lo chillona que suena su voz; no le gusta lo que ve. Ni un poco._

_— ¡Bueno, vamos a ir de caza, por supuesto! Tienes que aprender a disparar y es el último día de la temporada de conejo, una oportunidad perfecta para enseñarte los conceptos básicos. Vamos, tengo un arma dulce para ti._

_..._

_Esa noche, Kurt se esconde en los brazos de Rachel, el único lugar seguro como siempre. Rachel siempre está ahí para él, y llora -grandes y estremecedores sollozos amortiguados contra su piel. El terror de ese día todavía está haciendo a todo su cuerpo temblar. Siente que nunca va a ser capaz de olvidar los ojos muertos y la suave piel cubierta de sangre._

_— Le dije, Rach, yo le dije que no podía, y que no lo haría, y que no me podía forzar a pesar de que estaba enfadado. Pero aún así, no tuve más remedio que ir con ellos, y verlos disparar a los pobres conejitos... oh Dios, parecían tan asustados, ¡y luego_ tan muertos_, Rachel! y ellos simplemente los arrojaron a todos en esa gran caja así como si nada, como si no hubieran sido criaturas vivas apenas unas horas antes. Dios, nunca comeré carne otra vez. Jamás. Y se alegraron diciendo que habían tenido el mejor jodido momento, y yo no tenía nada más en mi estómago para vomitar. Y ellos siguieron burlándose de mi y... y...  
_

_Unos labios suaves lo hacen callar de una forma en que las palabras y los murmullos tranquilizadores no podían, y es tan familiar y tan sencillo en su consuelo que Kurt se relaja un poco, por primera vez desde esta mañana. Rachel lo besa con dulzura por un momento más, sus manos acariciando suavemente arriba y abajo en su espalda, antes de tirar de él hacia abajo para yacer uno al lado del otro en la cama, abrazándolo fuerte y susurrándole al oído._

_— Ya pasó, y estoy segura de que nunca te llevará de cacería nuevamente. Se acabó. Dentro de unas horas van a ir al aeropuerto, y vamos a tener toda la casa para nosotros. Hornearás algo complicado y cantaremos toda la mañana, y sacarás tu máquina de coser. Y por la tarde vamos a invitar a Blaine a venir, ¿okay? Eso ayudará, ¿cierto? Los labios de Blaine sobre los tuyos, sus manos... él tiene unas manos muy sensuales, muy cálidas y suaves..._

_Ella todavía está abrazándolo y su rostro está oculto en su hombro, pero la mano de Rachel se ha deslizado a la cintura de los pantalones de la pijama de Kurt, y por un momento se pregunta si quiere detenerla. En realidad ellos no hacen esto; sólo un par de veces, para experimentar. Pero el tacto se siente bien si no piensa mucho en ello, y Kurt se aferra a cualquier cosa que no sea el recuerdo de la cacería._

_Los dedos de Rachel son suaves pero seguros mientras ella lo acaricia a través de la tela, haciendo que su miembro se estimule a pesar de todo._

_— Déjame ayudarte a dormir, cariño. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar. Imagina que no es mi mano. Sé que la suya es más grande, pero tienes una gran imaginación, ¿no es así? Él estará aquí mañana, besándote como si estuviera hambriento de ti, pasando sus manos sobre ti..._

_Kurt se siente endurecer rápidamente, un gemido silencioso escapando de él antes de susurrarle: "Sí, por favor" y una cálida mano le baja los pantalones sólo un poco, lo suficiente para exponer su miembro. Su imaginación está trabajando duro ya, recordando el sabor de los labios de Blaine, la apasionante dureza de su cuerpo contra el de Kurt, el agarre firme de su mano. Rachel está callada ahora, sólo acariciándolo, inexperta pero constantemente, dejándolo inmerso en la fantasía de que es mucho mejor por el hecho de que va a hacerse realidad pronto. No toma mucho tiempo en absoluto para estar totalmente perdido en ello, olvidando el terrible día y la horrible semana que ha tenido. Cuando llega al límite, es con el recuerdo de Blaine gimiendo su nombre como él se viene por toda su mano, deshecho y sin aliento._

_Es tan fácil quedarse dormido después, apenas ceder a la atracción de la inconsciencia, apenas consciente de que está siendo limpiado y arropado en el capullo seguro de las mantas. El suave beso en la frente es la última cosa que registra antes de ir a la deriva, y trata de susurrar "gracias", pero las palabras se pierden entre su cerebro difuso y sus labios poco cooperativos._

_..._

_En su sueño, Rachel y él son pequeños y aterrorizados conejos que son perseguidos y apuntados con armas. La gente sigue viniendo hacia ellos desde todas las direcciones -caras sonrientes y amables sobre escopetas mortales- hasta que no hay ningún lugar dónde ir, ningún lugar para esconderse._

_Kurt se despierta gritando._

-8-8-8-8-8-

— Quiero que esta noche sea sólo para Kurt. Ha tenido una semana terrible y está tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que le afecta, pero puedo ver que se está desmoronando. Quiero que nos ocupemos de él, que lo dejemos relajarse. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Es lo primero que sale de la boca de Rachel mientras abre la puerta de atrás para Blaine ese lunes por la noche, un susurro frenético después de un fugaz beso en la mejilla, y él se encuentra asintiendo inmediatamente, algo apretándose en su pecho ante la idea de Kurt sufriendo por cualquier razón.

— Por supuesto.

Él la sigue hasta el ático y tiene razón, la tensión en el cuerpo de Kurt es evidente, al igual que los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y la palidez antinatural de su piel clara. Parece frágil, susceptible, y Blaine se pregunta cómo pudo no notarlo hoy en la escuela -nada aparte de un poco de cansancio, tal vez. Por otra parte, Kurt es un maestro del control cuando se trata de su cara y de su postura. Nunca deja que la debilidad se haga presente a menos que sienta que puede bajar sus defensas y relajarse, seguro de ser él mismo. A Blaine se le contraen un poco las entrañas al saber que Kurt se siente seguro en torno a él ahora.

Kurt sonríe cuando Blaine y Rachel entran, pero algo muy parecido a la desesperación está ensombreciendo sus ojos donde la sonrisa no puede llegar, y el corazón de Blaine se salta un latido porque es nuevo y da miedo, y él sabe que no va ha tener permitido acercarse lo suficiente para saber lo que pasó, para tratar de ayudar.

Pero _hay una forma_ en la que puede ayudar, y no tiene nada que ver con el conocimiento o las palabras.

Él deja que sus manos y sus labios se hagan cargo, vertiendo su corazón en cada beso y cada caricia mientras trabaja en perfecto tándem con Rachel -tierna, suave, pero firmemente, sin dejar lugar a que Kurt tome la iniciativa. Sin embargo Kurt no lo intenta, sólo se rinde a sus caricias, encerrado firmemente entre sus cuerpos, y tarda mucho tiempo antes de que incluso encuentre su voz, primero en suspiros silenciosos que lentamente se convierten en jadeos y gemidos antes de que hasta la última pared parezca caer, y entonces él está tumbado en la cama, desnudo y desenfrenado en sus reacciones.

La atención de Rachel permanece firmemente centrada por encima de la cintura de Kurt cuando Blaine finalmente se desliza hacia abajo de la cama para hacer algo en lo que ha estado pensando mucho en las últimas semanas y que se ha convertido en una obsesión. Kurt está duro y hermoso, suave como la seda y fuerte en la lengua de Blaine, y es torpe e imperfecto, y no tiene nada que ver con cualquier técnica que sea, pero no importa. Son ellos, y es una necesidad y es apasionante, y otra primera vez. Se termina demasiado pronto, pero de nuevo, probablemente se sentiría muy pronto aún si hubiera durado horas, porque Blaine quiere explorar cada milímetro de piel, probar cada combinación de lamer y besar y chupar, descubrir cada pequeño maullido y jadeo y sonido de súplica que Kurt pueda hacer. Él es lo suficientemente audaz para tragarlo pero es demasiado y termina con gotas de semen escurriendo por su barbilla, mismas que se limpia a escondidas en las sábanas porque todavía no está del todo listo para lamerlo.

Kurt está temblando, libre y dócilmente, y Rachel tira del cálido edredón sobre ellos tres a medida que se acuestan, Kurt entre ellos, a salvo en su abrazo. Blaine está casi dolorosamente duro en sus pantalones, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que los ojos de Kurt son de nuevo del precioso tono del agua de mar y no del color gris de las nubes de tormenta; la tensión ha dejado su cuerpo y ahora su rostro está tranquilo, plácido.

Lo ayudó -Blaine _consiguió ayudarlo_, no lo hizo solo, pero lo hizo, y él se siente ridículamente orgulloso.

Durante mucho tiempo simplemente se acurrucan así, dándose lánguidos besos y suaves caricias que son todo confort y no sólo sexo, hasta que Kurt se voltea para besar la mejilla de Rachel y ella se sienta mientras un tirante de su top negro se desliza fuera de su hombro.

— Ahora los dejaré, si no les importa.

¿Y cómo podría importarle a Blaine cuando Kurt ya se está inclinando y tirando de su ropa con dedos impacientes, besando cada parte de su piel con labios tan calientes que queman? Y sí, esa es otra cosa que Blaine no podía dejar de imaginar últimamente.

Pero la imaginación resulta ser nada en comparación con la realidad de la boca de Kurt sobre él, y Blaine se sorprende a sí mismo con la esperanza de que Rachel esté usando sus audífonos de nuevo, porque no hay forma de que pueda estar en silencio a través de esto, y parece tan privado de repente, algo sólo entre él y Kurt, y _wow, eso es nuevo._

Es sólo cuando está caminando a casa tarde esa noche, después de que sus rodillas han dejado de sentirse como las de un potro recién nacido, después de haber estado desnudo envuelto en el edredón con Kurt, dándose mimos y luego tocándose y presionandose el uno contra el otro, y luego tratando de recuperar nuevamente el aliento -es sólo entonces que Blaine se da cuenta de que ni siquiera besó a Rachel una sóla vez hoy.

Y eso es algo que no le importa en lo más mínimo.

...

Él no es el único que lo notó.

— Tenemos que hablar. —Es tres días más tarde, la hora del almuerzo apenas ha empezado, y Blaine se enfrenta a una Rachel muy solemne. Kurt no se ve por ningún lado, debe haber desaparecido para hacer sus cuestiones de costura de nuevo. No hay ayuda ahí, entonces.— He estado esperando la oportunidad de que estemos a solas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Casi suena como si estuviera asustado, pero bueno, Rachel en su modo enérgico no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Especialmente cuando Blaine tiene la sensación de que sabe de lo que quiere hablar.

Ella no dice una palabra mientras lo conduce a un pasillo lateral -no hasta que están apoyados en el alféizar al final del mismo, sin nadie alrededor.

— Tú no me necesitas, ¿verdad?

Blaine se sobresalta ante la brusquedad de la pregunta; es tan diferente a ella. Es Kurt quién es el franco. Rachel es una coqueta indecisa, siempre bailando alegremente alrededor de un tema antes de que llegue a él. Al parecer hoy no. Blaine siente que su corazón se acelera, siente un nudo en la garganta. Su voz suena mal cuando habla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Kurt y tú, ya no me necesitan como un intermediario. Al menos, sé que es un hecho que _él_ no me necesita. ¿Y tú?

Su expresión debe ser particularmente tonta porque Rachel pone los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa exasperada.

— Okay, vamos a ser sinceros, Blaine. Eres sexy. Eres _precioso_. Así que no lo tomes como algo personal, pero... A pesar de lo divertidos que han sido estos últimos meses, he estado tan inmersa... en las cuestiones íntimas con ustedes porque Kurt me lo pidió. Él es el que te quería desde el primer momento en que te vio. Estuve allí para... algo así como... para tantear el terreno. Para asegurarme de que las cosas no se pusieran incómodas si no te gustaban los chicos. Y ahora que sabemos que eres...

—No sé si me gustan los _chicos_. Me gusta _Kurt_. —Blaine no tiene idea de por qué esa es la parte en la que siente que tiene que enfocarse; las palabras simplemente salen sin su decisión consciente. Rachel sonríe.

— Eso es lo que cuenta. De todos modos, siento que me estoy convirtiendo en la tercera en discordia, ustedes dos parecen estar haciéndolo muy bien sin mí, así que tal vez es el momento de cambiar las cosas un poco. No me malinterpretes, me encantaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, pero tal vez debería ser _sólo una amiga_ de ahora en adelante para ti, y darle a Kurt más espacio, más tiempo para que estén juntos. Sólo estoy diciéndolo para que lo consideres, Blaine, no tienes que tomar una decisión ahora. —Rachel se ve un poco nerviosa ahora, mordiéndose el labio antes de recomponerse a sí misma y recuperar el control sobre su cara.

Unos pocos latidos de su corazón es realmente todo el tiempo que Blaine necesita para considerarlo ahora que la opción se ha puesto delante de él de esta manera, pero él se toma un minuto más, en caso de que sea un shock que desaparecerá pronto. Tal vez debería dolerle, se pregunta -quizás debería sentirse un poco traicionado, o al menos triste. Pero no lo hace. En cambio, piensa en las tardes en el ático sólo con la sonrisa y los besos de Kurt, las caricias de Kurt y tiempo sólo para él, y una ola de alegría posesiva se arremolina inesperadamente alrededor de su corazón.

— Si. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Digo, eres increíble, Rachel, pero Kurt...

— Kurt te robó el corazón.

— Yo... Yo creo que puede ser... Sí.

— Bien. —Rachel rebota un poco en las puntas de sus pies.— Muy bien. Entonces, si esto está arreglado, discutamos los posibles duetos para las Regionales.

...

Kurt lo sabe.

No dice una palabra al respecto, pero cuando se encuentran a la mañana siguiente, está claro. se nota en la cálida mirada que le da Blaine por encima de su taza de café mientras se sientan en el aula vacía de nuevo, se nota en la sonrisa que perdura sólo un segundo más cuando están en público. se nota en la forma en que viene a sentarse con Blaine en la sala del coro, abandonando a Rachel en la parte delantera mientras habla con Quinn. Es nuevo; han sido casi inseparables hasta el momento, y Blaine se acuerda de lo que pensaba aquella noche, hace dos semanas: ya no son una unidad, al menos en lo que a él respecta. Ya no son "los hermanos" o "los Hummelberry."

Ahora, la división es aún más clara. Sí, ellos son sus dos mejores amigos, pero es de Kurt de quien Blaine se ha enamorado locamente sin poder hacer nada.

Él está muy bien con eso. Y al parecer, ellos también.

Blaine sólo desea que pudiera significar no esconderse más. Después de todo, ya no son un triángulo muy poco convencional que nadie entendería. Son una pareja; eso debe hacer una diferencia. Porque Blaine estaría feliz de salir del clóset. Él no está seguro de si lo que siente por Kurt lo hace gay o bi, o qué, pero nunca ha sido un chico de etiquetas, y realmente no le importa. Saldría del closet en un instante saliendo con Kurt _-siendo el novio de Kurt-_ si se le permitiera; se declararía en un instante ante sus padres, ante sus amigos, ante la escuela en general -¡diablos! ¡ante el mundo entero!

Pero él sabe que no va a suceder.

Él ha escuchado lo suficiente acerca de sus padres como para saber que no hay posibilidad de que salga bien. Él todavía no puede entenderlo, no del todo, pero sabe lo suficiente como para no cuestionar las razones de Kurt y Rachel para no tomar el riesgo.

Pero saber esto no significa que no le duela no poder tomar la mano de Kurt, o tener que controlar cada palabra y expresión cuando interactúan en público. Esto no le impide probar la palabra _novio_ cuando está solo en su habitación, a altas horas de la noche. No puede evitarlo. Nunca pensó que la primera vez que se enamora... _¡ah!..._ Nunca pensó que la primera vez que realmente _le gustara_ alguien, iba a ser tan condenadamente complicado.

Aun así, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Contenido visual: (eliminar paréntesis y espacios)**

**Nuevas reglas en casa: **http:(/)(/)(headbandxbowties).(tumblr).(c)om /post /43932559356

* * *

_Y por fin los sentimientos han sido aclarados :D Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews.  
_

_Gracias a Aamorella, AmiDela, ValeAsencio, Gabriela Cruz, Charlotte Marian MaBe, JazzCrissColfer y Chesire de CrissColfer por sus reviews.  
_

_Nos leemos próximamente.  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


End file.
